Broken Glass
by Hazelcough
Summary: At the peak of her life, Kinomoto Sakura is diagnosed with an incurable disease, her fate cruelly sealed. Will she continue to live with hope, fighting for her dreams...and a chance to love? SxS, minor CxT, RxT. AU.
1. Phase I

A/N: The initial plot idea came to me after I watched the 1 Litre of Tears movie

**A/N: **The initial plot idea came to me after I watched the 1 Litre of Tears movie. Personally, I liked the drama much better. Either way, the characters really reminded me of CCS characters. I had many little fluff scenes and plot changes in my head that I would've liked to see in the real drama, but unfortunately, my life isn't perfect :(. So here's my chance to add in my own changes.

I can only hope that this idea isn't taken. But the drama is quite popular, so I doubt I'll be lucky :(. My search feature's not working right now, so I can't check, either. Blahh.

Hopefully I won't make it too angsty. Oh, and Fujitaka will be way OOC.

The title was under debate for quite a while, but in the end I decided on something simple that's not the title of a song for once.

I hope you'll enjoy the story (:. Remember to leave a review!

**Broken Glass**

**Phase I**

"_If I were a flower, then now I'd be a bud; I shall treasure the beginning of my youth without any regrets…"_

The sunlight trickled through the ragged curtains of the small room, illuminating the sleeping figure of the 15-year-old girl on the top bunk. Her sleep was undisturbed; her dreams filled with hope and dreams for the coming day.

Mounds of textbooks and papers were piled on the girl's desk, worn from weeks of relentless reviewing. It was, after all, the day of high school entrance exams.

Kinomoto Sakura opened one eye, then the other, blindly pushing off her covers. The smell of milk, cream, and cocoa reached her nostrils. Silently climbing down from her bunk, Sakura smiled at her snoring sister, who was still dreaming of expensive clothes and rich coloured pencils.

She walked to the main area of her house, grabbing her dull yellow apron on the way.

"Sakura?" called a nervous male voice from the main bedroom. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Don't you need help, Otou-san?"

"Not from you, Sakura!" Her father came rushing down the stairs, fumbling with his own apron. "You have a test today!"

"And what will one hour of extra studying before the test do for me?" Sakura asked with a small laugh. "Don't worry so much, Otou-san. Besides, the shop opens in half an hour, and you haven't even started brewing anything."

Fujitaka looked at her worriedly. "You've been dropping things a lot lately, and I'm just worried about you." He let out an exhausted sigh, followed by a long yawn.

"See, Otou-san? You're more tired than me. Just stop worrying for once," she giggled. "Why don't you go wake Maki, Ako, and Touya?"

"Even my daughter bosses me around," he muttered dismally.

"What's all this noise, Sakura-nee?" An 11-year-old boy in basketball shorts and a wrinkled soccer jersey stumbled into the room, rubbing his eyes.

"Hiro-chan! Help me with these beans," Sakura exclaimed, piling some coffee beans into a silver pan. "Otou-san, go check on the cake."

"Maki-chan is awake already!" A small girl walked into the room, clinging to an overstuffed rabbit. "Usa-chan told Maki that Sakura-nee is having her big…thingy today! And Maki wanted to say good luck!"

"Thank you, Maki-chan," Sakura said with a smile. Touya walked over to his sister, reaching for the pan of beans.

That was when it happened.

Sakura's arm suddenly tensed, the muscles in her fingers and forearm becoming limp. The metal pan slipped from her hand, tumbling to the dirty cement floor with a loud clang. The beans scattered around the floor, their plip-plopping eventually fading. The entire room fell silent.

"S – Sakura-nee…are you alright?" Touya asked, shaken. "I'm…so sorry…"

"It's not your fault, Touya-chan," Sakura said with a forced smile. "I dropped it."

Fujitaka took a peek at the old clock hanging dangerously off of the cement wall. "Aiee, Sakura-chan, you're going to be late if you don't leave now!" he called to her.

Sakura's eyes widened, and she hastily collected her belongings. "HOEE, I'm going, I'm going!" Tearing off her apron, she rushed out the door, running down the narrow street.

"Good luck, Sakura-nee!" called two small voices in unison.

Sakura smiled to herself, drowning in the notion that if she passed the test, she would be able to see Yukito every day…

**x – x – x **

"Your exam is today, Syaoran." A stern lady with her hair tied up in exquisite locks sat on an antique western chair across from her only son.

Syaoran refused to meet her eyes. He sat in his own chair stiffly, staring at the polished wooden floor.

"Your father would be very proud of you if you make it into Seiju. You'll be on the road to becoming a doctor."

The patterns on the floor were indeed very interesting.

"I'll have Wei see you to the testing site and you will –"

"I will pass, Okaa-san," he cut in coldly. "And I would prefer to take my bicycle to Seiju, if you don't mind."

Yelan looked at her son disapprovingly, but the icy golden eyes refused to give in to her darker brown ones. She sighed. "Do what you wish, son."

Syaoran laughed bitterly. "As if you really mean that," he spat, grabbing his testing ID and book bag and heading out the double doors before his mother could react.

**x – x – x **

"Bus number 45, huh?" Sakura looked down at the small card in her hand. It had her picture and student information on it, with the heading, "Kinomoto – Tester 106." She smiled to herself. Naturally, her nerves were beginning to get the best of her.

Seiju High School was the most prestigious high school in the Kanto region. Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko, who had passed on three years ago, had graduated from the school. "I'll make you proud, Okaa-san," she whispered. '_This year, there are 500 testers from all of the middle schools in the region. Only 40 will be accepted, and split into the 1-A and 1-B classes,' _the presenter had told them. The sheer amount of competition made Sakura's hands shake.

"Sakura-nee!" called a familiar voice. "Sakura-nee, where are you headed to?" Sakura turned to her left to find Kitahoshi Hiroki, the little boy whose father owned the local soy shop.

"Good morning, Hiro-chan!" Sakura called with a wave.

His father came out with a cup of soy milk, smiling gently. "Sakura-chan, why not stop for a drink?"

"Sorry, Kitahoshi-san. I have to get to Seiju by nine o'clock, so I can't stop by today."

"Nine? It's already eight forty-five, Sakura. The bus on route 45 leaves in five minutes!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Hoee, not now," she begged. "I really have to go then, Kitahoshi-san, Hiro-kun." She waved again, taking off at full speed.

Hiroki looked up at his father. "'Tou-san, why's Sakura-nee running funny?"

Kitahoshi adjusted his glasses, frowning. "You're right, Hiro…I hope she makes it to the bus before it starts to pour." He turned his head upward, worriedly gazing at the overcast sky.

Sakura had only reached the corner when her legs suddenly froze. Her hands scrambling to support her, she fell. "Oww," she groaned faintly. From her spot on the ground, Sakura could see the bus stop. A low rumble approached slowly – the bus!

"Wait!" Sakura called out weakly. She tried to pull herself up, but her legs refused to thaw. "Wait…" A few tears stained her cheeks and she hastily swiped them away. _Not now, not today…_

By the time she had gotten up and was able to walk again, the bus was long gone.

"Hoe, this is horrible," Sakura muttered breathlessly to herself as she sprinted. Her pace quickened. She would have to get to Seiju by herself.

Little did she know that the morning would take yet another unexpected turn.

Without warning, Sakura toppled over her own two feet for the second time that morning. Her knees screamed in complaint, yet her thighs refused to move. _What's happening to me? _Her arm lifelessly grazed something hard, and a series of crashes followed.

The pain delayed itself. She blindly checked her watch again, dread sinking in. It was 8:50; Sakura only had ten minutes to get to the testing site. Looking ahead of her, the source of the earlier crash was discovered. "Hoeee," she groaned, seeing the rack of bicycles she had knocked over. Attempting to lift herself up, Sakura fell, her knees bruised and bloody.

The clouds finally relinquished their burden, the drops of water pelting the ground like bullets. Just when Sakura thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

"Hey, girl! Instead of lying there, why don't you help clean up your mess?" A tall, chestnut-haired boy in a prim middle school uniform stood next to his bicycle, his gaze intense. "Idiot."

"G – gomen," Sakura murmured, not at all pleased with the boy's tone. "Kinomoto Sakura desu."

"I really don't care," he replied coolly, pushing together a few more bicycles. Sakura pushed herself up as well, wincing in pain. Both of her knees were badly scratched, but she managed to limp to the rack of bicycles, helping the boy straighten them. They worked in silence, the downpour growing heavy.

When all of the bicycles were in their original state, Sakura turned back to her belongings, noticing that the boy was already there. He was inspecting a small piece of paper that had fallen from her bag.

"You're going to Seiju for the extrance exam?" he asked.

"I – yes," Sakura replied, realizing the predicament she was in. "But I only have five more minutes to get there, and it's about a half-hour walk."

He looked straight into her emerald eyes. "Need a ride?" He waved a hand in the direction of his own bicycle.

Sakura brightened. "Are you taking the test too…uhh…" She paused, realizing that she did not know the boy's name.

"Li," Li Syaoran stated simply. "I'm taking the test _now_, thanks to you."

"Alright." Sakura smiled in uncomfortable gratitude. "But you really don't have to go with me, Li-kun. I could walk." She stumbled towards her bag, her movements slow and painful.

Syaoran looked at her as if she was crazy. "You're kidding. Just accept the ride, idiot. We'll miss half the test, but if you truly belong in Seiju, that should be no problem."

"Oh…okay," she murmured, embarrassed. "Thanks, Li-kun."

**x – x – x **

"I really thought for a minute that you wouldn't take the test, Syaoran." Yelan stood at her son's doorway, her back straight and her face emotionless.

"I took it, happy?" Syaoran said sharply. He stared at nothing in particular on his spotless desk.

"But you didn't go check the scores. Suzuki-sensei had to ring us to tell me that you passed."

"…" Syaoran _had_ gone to check the scores. An awkward situation drove him away. But it was better that his mother thought him uncaring.

"_Tomoyo-chan, I'm too nervous to look," the auburn-haired girl whispered to her raven-haired friend. Takamoto, was it? "It was a given that you'd get in. But me?"_

"_It's alright, I'm sure you made it in!" the girl named Tomoyo replied, calmly browsing through the test results posted on the brick wall. Suddenly, her eyes brightened. "Look, there you are!" She pointed to a line in the middle of the large paper. "It's amazing that you only completed half the test, yet you passed. That means that you got every problem you did right!"_

_Syaoran stood against a pillar, his bangs covering his eyes. Listening in to other peoples' conversations was not a hobby. The girls were just too damn loud._

_A silver-haired Seiju student walked over to the two girls, a tennis racket in hand. As he approached, the girl named Tomoyo nudged her friend. "Look, there's Yukito-san!" Immediately, the girl blushed a deep pink._

"_Y – Yukito-senpai!" She dipped her head awkwardly._

_The boy laughed, and Syaoran had to admit that it was a pleasant sound. His appearance did him no harm either. _

"_I'm glad you made it in," he said, addressing the green-eyed girl. "I'm finally going to be your senpai again."_

"_We're very excited!" Tomoyo said brightly._

"_Of course! Seiju is the best school, after all," the boy, Yukito, replied. "By the way, are you two going to try out for tennis?"_

_Tomoyo and her friend nodded._

_At that point, Syaoran had started walking back to the bicycle racks. Their conversation was quite trivial, and they were blocking the way to the scores._

'_It's not like they matter anyways.'_

**x – x – x **

Sakura was ecstatic. The day before, when she had gotten her acceptance into Seiju, her father had insisted on family portraits. Taking out their old-fashioned film camera, he had snapped many pictures. Sakura's smile had been brighter than ever. Ako's smile had been as nonexistent as ever. Maki and Touya had been playfully clinging to their posing father.

Even in class, Sakura was smiling to herself. Her family was perfect. And now, in Seiju High School, her life was nearly perfect.

A tall, black-haired man stood proudly at the front of the room. "Welcome to class 1-A," he said gruffly. "Suzuki-sensei is out for this school year, so I, Terada-sensei, will be instructing you." He paced behind the front desk. "Now, Suzuki-sensei informed me that 1-A is full of the brightest students in Seiju. Consequently, I hope all of you will help me through my first year of teaching." Terada Yoshiyuki stopped to look at the class, a kind smile plastered over his face.

That was when he realized that only one person in the class of 20 was actually paying attention to his monologue. He cleared his throat awkwardly, continuing on. "Ano…does anyone want to nominate themselves for class president?"

"Meilin-chan, isn't Terada-sensei so _dreamy_?" Sasaki Rika asked dreamily, her eyes clouding. "I'd nominate myself just for him…"

"Ugh," Mihara Chiharu muttered, "I don't know about that old guy…but Yamizaki-kun sure is."

"…and does anyone wish to nominate _someone else_ for class president?" Suzuki-sensei adjusted his necktie nervously. He sounded quite hopeful.

"Tomoyo," Sakura heard Chiharu groan. "I can't believe we'll be stuck in those ugly tennis uniforms once we join the team. They're just so…hideous." She could almost hear Chiharu's dramatic eye roll from behind her.

Tomoyo giggled lightly. "I think they're quite beautiful, Chiharu-chan."

"If no one wants to volunteer for class president, I'll have to randomly choose two students," Suzuki-sensei warned, trying in vain to capture the attention of the 1-A class. _Top high school in Kanto…yet not a single damned student pays attention._

Sakura felt sorry for the man, but even those feelings evaporated as Tomoyo tapped her shoulder lightly from behind. She looked back at her friend, curious.

"Look outside," Tomoyo mouthed. Sakura did look, her face immediately heating up as her eyes met Yukito's. He waved to her with a smile, and Sakura had to admit that the tennis uniform was indeed very beautiful.

"Senpai…"

"And the class presidents for class 1-A will be…Kinomoto-san and Li-san."

"_Why did this disease choose me?"_

**x – x – x**

**Preview:**

"_Spinocerebellar ataxia? Is this some kind of joke?" Fujitaka asked, hysterical. "Please, Mizuno-sensei, give her the medicine now!"_

_Mizuno looked down at his clipboard, his mind spinning. "I…there is no cure, Kinomoto-san. Your daughter's nerves will continue to degenerate until she cannot even talk or eat. Then, one day…"_

"_Please, sensei…don't say that kind of thing to me," he begged helplessly. "She just needs sleep…just some…sleep…then she'll stop dropping things and tripping…"_

_Mizuno shook his head sadly, his eyes weary. "Are you going to tell her?"_

**x – x – x **

"_Li-san," the neurology head continued, "your mother wanted these documents. Could you deliver them to her? I would do it myself, but I have a potential…terminal…patient whose father needs support."_

"_Of course, sensei," Syaoran replied emotionlessly. "Thank you." Turning to leave, he saw someone very unexpected exiting Dr. Mizuno's office. She spotted him as well, turning to him with a bright smile and a questioning glance._

"_Li-kun?"_


	2. Phase II

A/N: Feh

**A/N: **Feh. I guess a disclaimer would be sensible.

I do not own any characters from CCS or the 1LoT plot…and I definitely do not own Kurogane from TRC, as much as I would like to. Also, I don't own a Nikon camera. –Sulks in corner-

I write scenes, not stories :(.

**Broken Glass**

**Phase II**

"_I will become strong."_

"My daughter," Fujitaka began proudly, holding his spoon out in front of him dramatically, "is class president in Seiju." He wiped a few nonexistent tears away. "I'll die happy."

"Otou-san," Sakura laughed. "It's nothing big. Our first project is to come up with a performance for the fall arts festival."

"Our?" Fujitaka froze, his food halfway chewed. "There's more than one president?" He frowned.

"Yeah," Sakura replied, turning serious. "His name's Li Syaoran. He was the person who gave me a ride to Seiju during the –" Realizing what she had said, Sakura bit her tongue.

"You got a ride from a _boy_?!" Her father's face distorted almost humorously.

"Otou-san!" Sakura giggled.

"Sorry, sorry, just clarifying." He paused, gnawing on the ends of his chopsticks. "…So what does he look like?"

**x – x – x **

"Kinomoto-san, have you come up with something for the performance yet?" Terada-sensei asked with a kind smile.

"Ano…about that…I was hoping the class could come up with a performance together, since I don't really know what –"

"Anything is fine," a girl on the other side of the room interrupted. Her rude, indifferent tone reflected the attitudes of the rest of the class. "Just organize it, and we'll do it. We have mock exams coming up, and no one has time to prepare for a stupid festival."

"Li-san," Terada-sensei said dangerously.

"What is it sensei?" Li Meilin let out a yawn. "I'm sorry I can't be as perfect as my cousin back there." She vaguely gestured to Syaoran, sitting silently in the back corner of the room. "Besides, shouldn't this be the class president's job anyways?"

Sakura looked over at the other class president, eyes pleading.

Syaoran averted his gaze to his desk emotionlessly. Sakura's face fell. When he looked up at her again, a sliver of hope entered her mind.

It disappeared within two seconds of entering.

"Yeah, anything is fine, Kinomoto-san." He smirked. "You don't have to confirm with me. Hell, if you wanted to do a play, you can be the one to direct it." Even in her mounting unease, Sakura could've sworn that Meilin blushed at his assent. _But they're cousins, right?_

"Li-kun…" she murmured helplessly. Her words did not reach him, but her look of pain did.

Feeling the heaviness of the atmosphere, Terada-sensei spoke up. "On a lighter note…club activities start today!" The talking began. Students turned cheerfully to each other to discuss their own club plans with each other.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked from behind her. Sakura didn't turn around.

"I'm fine…just thinking," she replied softly, bangs shading her eyes.

"Ano…Meilin-chan was right," Rika said in her quiet voice. "Sorry, Sakura-chan, but we really don't have enough time to even care about an arts festival. This is Seiju, after all." Seiju, Seiju, Seiju. It was all Sakura ever heard. The word could be used as an excuse for anything. But nevertheless, she forced on a smile.

"It's alright, Rika-chan. I'll try to get the performance together with minimal effort on your part."

The smile still frozen on her face, Sakura turned to face Syaoran's corner of the room. He was staring at the back of Yamazaki Takashi's chair, his sculpted face taking on a frown. It would've been silly – no, extremely idiotic – to say that Li Syaoran wasn't beautiful. And it wasn't a bishonen type of beautiful. Sakura couldn't put to words the feeling of serenity she had when looking at him. She also couldn't figure out why. Even though the boy had completely rejected her plea for help, all of her resentment was wiped away as soon as she saw him….replaced with nothing but calmness.

Across the room, a boy began to regret his actions. _It was extremely rude of me to pick on the clumsy girl, was it not?_

**x – x – x **

"_Seiju tennis club tryout. Please check in at the front counter and find out your match-ups. The four semi-finalists will be the new first year additions to our club."_

"Forty – love." Sakura twirled her racket in her hand and prepared herself for another serve. Although her demeanor didn't show it, she hated self-judged tournaments. Every out-of-bounds ball she called made her feel guilty – even though she had done nothing wrong. _This'll end the game, _Sakura thought to herself. The game count was five to zero, and her opponent wasn't confident enough to pull off a win after five consecutive losses.

Sakura tossed the ball into the air gently, letting the breeze carry it approximately twenty degrees to her right. _A spin serve should do it. _

That was when the ball disappeared. Suddenly, Sakura's vision blurred, and the blue of the clear sky dissolved into the bright yellow-green of the ball. Blindly, Sakura struck the air. Her fingers felt like sticks, the racket barely stuck to her fingertips.

"O – out!" she heard the girl on the other side yell shakily. She sounded quite surprised, if not a bit disbelieving of her own call.

Sakura's vision came back temporarily, but it was severely limited. "Enough for one more serve," she muttered to herself. It was no longer about feeling guilty. It was about surviving.

Little did she know that she would have a lot more surviving to deal with.

Snapping her wrist at contact, Sakura's mind clicked at the very wrong sound of ball-against-string. Nonetheless, it went over. As her opponent was running to the off-course ball, Sakura felt the usual urge to move behind the baseline.

But she couldn't.

Her legs locked up, the bones in the structures no longer supporting her body. Sakura managed to stay conscious long enough to say, "Game, 6-0."

As she fell, her arms became stiff as well. She could only watch as the ground rose to meet her face.

There was searing pain. Then silence.

**x – x – x **

"Which club are you joining, Syaoran?" Yamazaki Takashi relentlessly pried. Relentless prying was apparently something he liked to do – when he wasn't busy lying, of course.

"I don't know," Syaoran replied nonchalantly.

"I heard the choir has cute girls…"

"You mean Mihara-san?"

"Ye – I mean, no!" Takashi's eyes widened slightly at the thought. He looked down, refusing to meet Syaoran's eyes.

Oblivious, Syaoran looked around the empty hallway. "Science hallway, huh? Meilin told me that the soccer club was fun. And the coach is supposed to be cute."

"Uh, sorry to burst your bubble, Syaoran, but Meilin probably said that just to get you in the same club as her."

Syaoran bit his tongue, not at all enjoying the flow of the conversation. "Let's join the biology club."

"What?!" Takashi gaped at his friend. "Li, are you nuts? Did you know that biology was first created by the Ottoman Empire to punish the boys who failed physics, the _real _science? They had the kids dissect each oth –"

"Save it, Yamazaki," Syaoran muttered softly. His amber eyes smoldered at the sight of the biology classroom.

"_Syaoran, did you know that even turtles lived to be much older than humans? That shows just how weak we are as creatures."_

"I'm joining," he announced to no one in particular.

"Fine, Li. Leave no room for negotiation, huh?" Takashi trailed behind his friend with a pout on his face. "I hope the teacher looks decent…"

As they walked through the glass doors of the crowded room, they found it quite deserted. A lone boy sat in a corner of the room, looking through a microscope. His glasses enclosed deep blue eyes that scintillated with the sunlight that managed to seep through the shades.

Without looking, the boy spoke to them in a smooth voice. "Welcome to the biology club. Our professors aren't here today, but I hope you'll find something of interest here. Please tell me your names."

"Ore wa…Li Syaoran desu," Syaoran managed hesitantly.

"Yamazaki Takashi desu." Takashi yawned. "So senpai, what exactly do we do here?" The boy in the corner looked up from his equipment.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol desu." Hiiragizawa Eriol scratched his head and smiled. "I'm really not sure, Yamazaki-kun. You see, it's always been me and the two senseigata. We've never really had any members." He shrugged. "What do you guys want to do on this fine afternoon, Li-kun, Yamazaki-kun?"

Takashi looked over at Syaoran, but found that his friend was gravitating towards the aquarium. The habitat by the window was a cramped place, full of moss and…turtles.

Eriol followed Syaoran's gaze. "Interested in animals, Li-kun?"

"Yeah," Syaoran replied, distracted. "I've always been more fond of animals than…" He stopped himself, realizing he was saying too much. Takashi gave him an odd look.

"You can be in charge of cleaning it, Li-kun," Eriol offered, looking back at his microscope. "Mizuki-sensei was never fond of all of the algae…and the _other_ sensei…well…let's just say he isn't interested in biology, period."

Syaoran nodded lightly, already heading for the turtles. But this time, the animals didn't catch his attention. He approached the tank, looking straight through its glass and the glass of the window.

"Tennis club?" he muttered skeptically when he saw a familiar figure with shoulder-length auburn hair. Even as she played tennis, the girl's hair was flying wildly around her face.

"Hey, isn't that the class president girl?" Takashi asked, looking over Syaoran's shoulder. "She's pretty cute. Just a bit blunt." He paused. "What's her name again, Syaoran?"

"No idea," Syaoran replied, his eyes still fixed on the running girl. _She's quite good, though, _he admitted to himself.

"Childish," Eriol muttered from the corner.

"What, Hiiragizawa-senpai? You don't like looking at girls?" Takashi queried, peeved at the upperclassman's indifference.

"I wasn't talking about you two, staring up girls' skirts…I was talking about that tennis girl." He gestured to Sakura. "She looks so hopeful…so juvenile…so naïve."

"Is that bad?" Syaoran snapped defensively.

Eriol didn't answer.

"Senpai, answer the quest –" He froze, tracing Eriol's gaze.

"Shit," Takashi muttered. "That's a lotta blood."

The girl was lying facedown on the green court, her blood staining the ground as it gushed out of her head. Her arms were hanging limply on both sides of her body. Eriol stared at the fallen girl, a frown marking his face. "Why didn't she catch herself with her hands? Isn't that human instinct?"

Neither of the two first years could answer. They simply gaped at the scene.

**x – x – x **

Sakura woke to a sharp pain on her chin. "Otou…san?" she mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"Kyaa, Sakura-chan! You're finally awake!" Sakura heard footsteps, then felt a warm hand on her arm. She managed to open her eyes, the bright hospital lights blinding her temporarily.

"Why'd we all have to miss school because Sakura-nee fell?" Kinomoto Ako asked bitterly. "I was in the middle of art class."

Fujitaka glared at his second daughter. "Ako-chan!"

"What?" she whined back. "I don't get why Sakura-nee couldn't catch herself with her hands like us normal people can. That would've saved us a lot of trouble."

"I don't mind missing soccer for Sakura-nee," Touya murmured softly. Sakura could hear the poignant smile in his voice. Touya loved soccer practice.

"Maki-chan brought Usa-chan to see Sakura-nee!" Maki declared, offering her bunny to her sister.

Sakura managed a painful smile. Her gaze rested on Ako. "Gomen nasai. I've troubled all of you."

Fujitaka gave his daughter a concerned look. "Don't mind her, Sakura-chan. Just be more careful next time during practice." He frowned. "I always told you tennis was a contact sport! You have to knock down your opponent before she knocks you down!" Ako sniffed stubbornly.

"Ano, Otou-san, I think that's called dodge ball," Touya offered.

"Right, right. I knew that," he muttered. "Anyways, you can go back to school tomorrow. They just need to change your bandage again."

"What'd they do to me?"

"Oh, just an x-ray. And you've been transferred to a different doctor – Mizuno Hiroshi-sensei. He's the neurology head," Fujitaka stated proudly. "Hear that, Sakura? You've got special treatment."

"Why?" Sakura asked, confused.

"They're just worried about any head injuries you may have received from your fall. But you're fine." Fujitaka smiled, but Sakura could detect a hint of doubt behind those words. Nonetheless, her father, as crazy as he was, had never before lied to her.

Yet…his smile was almost…sad?

**x – x – x **

"_What?" the father had asked, his foolish smile faltering._

_Mizuno sighed. "I think there may be something wrong with your daughter's nerve signals. Has she been tripping a lot recently? Falling? Dropping things?"_

"_Yes, but she's been studying really hard recently, so…"_

"_Well, I'm not one hundred percent sure, Kinomoto-san, but I'll run more tests to see what I can find."_

"_She has nothing," Fujitaka stated stubbornly._

The encounter had been brief.

Mizuno Hiroshi dropped his face into his palms, breathing in and out deeply. Yes, he would perform the tests. But if the girl really had _that_ disease…he would have to somehow tell her, even if her father was in denial.

Mizuno-sensei could not bear the thought of more lost time for another lost childhood.

"_Sen…sei, please…give it…back…to me…" the boy begged, his voice coming out in soft, short rasps. "Give…_my time_…back…"_

"Mizuno-sensei?" His secretary, Hina, poked her head into his office. "Mori-san is here for his speech therapy." She lowered her voice. "He's losing it…slowly, but surely. He'll need a kanji chart soon."

Mizuno smiled humourlessly. "Is Natsuki-chan with him?"

**x – x – x **

"Are you sure you're alright, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, confused. "You look pretty beat up."

"It's just my face, guys," Sakura answered with a genuine smile. "There's nothing to worry about."

"That's a really large bandage though, Sakura-chan," Chiharu mused. Sakura had noticed earlier that Chiharu had done her hair up differently – in many criss-crossing ribbons. She was sitting next to Takashi, the latter hanging on to her every word. "It's pretty much covering your entire chin."

"Did you know," Takashi began with a serene smile, "that modern bandages were first created by the European archeologist who went to Egypt to study mummies?"

"How does that work?" Sakura asked, intrigued.

"Well, in the tomb, he cut himself on a sharp rock. The man was bleeding to death. In desperation, he grabbed the –"

Chiharu turned sharply in her seat. "Takashi! Stop lying to the poor girl!"

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked twice, oblivious to the giggles around her.

"Sakura, you're funny," Rika giggled. Sakura stiffened, recalling Rika's reluctance to help out with the performance.

_No, grudges, no grudges… _"Oh, guys…I've thought of something we can do for our performance."

"Really, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo gasped.

"Yeah. We could put together a musical!" Sakura exclaimed, getting painfully excited. Every word hurt her bruised face. "Tomoyo-chan, you can make the constumes…Naoko-chan can write the script…Chiharu, you and Takashi are great actors…but I still need a piano player." She cast a fleeting look at the other class president. To her surprise, he was staring right at her with a concerned glance.

"Anyways, if we all work together, everything will be alright," Sakura concluded with a small smile.

"Meilin-chan can play piano," Rika offered timidly, completely noticing her exclusion from Sakura's plan.

"Thanks, Rika-chan. I'll ask her…" Inhaling deeply, Sakura approached Meilin, who was busy talking to Naoko. "Meilin-chan?"

"Yes?" Meilin looked up at her. "What do you want, Kinomoto?"

Sakura was taken aback by Meilin's harshness. She hadn't done anything to the girl that she knew of. "Ano…would you mind playing piano for the class performance?"

"No," Meilin stated simply, turning back to an uncomfortable Naoko.

"Why not, Meilin-chan?" Naoko asked nervously, attempting to help Sakura. "You won the music competition back in middle school.

"No time," she replied coldly, as if Sakura wasn't right in front of her. "Anyways, how do you feel about –"

"Meilin."

Meilin spun around again, her mercurial mood shifting yet again. "Syaoran!" she exclaimed with a nervous giggle. She played around casually with her pigtails. "How's your day so far? I haven't had a chance to talk to you yet today. And bothersome little Kinomo –"

"Why don't you play piano for the musical, Meilin?" Syaoran cut in, his face getting dangerously close to his cousin's.

She immediately flushed. "O – of course, Syaoran. I guess I'll _have_ to, since you asked." Meilin let out a dramatic sigh.

Humiliated, Sakura turned away from the two. She felt like she was an intruder. At that moment, the bell rang, rescuing the girl from any more awkward situations. Or so she hoped.

**x – x – x **

Sakura left the room, her mind spinning.

"Oi!" Footsteps trailed after Sakura hastily.

"My name is not 'Oi', Li-kun," she said coldly without turning around.

"I don't exactly know your name," the boy admitted shamelessly.

"But I know yours."

"You're not obligated to."

Sakura frowned. "You're weird, Li-kun." She couldn't help but smile – though it hurt, what with all of the bruises near her jaw. Syaoran smiled back.

"Am I now? I'm sorry, but I'm not the one who fell headfirst during a tennis match. What are your reflexes for?" He sighed dramatically. "I'm amazed you can even play a sport, what with your constant stumbling."

"It's only been recently," Sakura explained for no reason in particular. "I've never been this clumsy before." She rubbed her bandaged jaw. "Just…sometimes…"

Syaoran surveyed her curiously.

Then, spontaneously: "I love this hallway." Syaoran simply stared.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this," she admitted with a laugh, though her expression was pained – an expression Syaoran had seen before on the girl.

"I – uhh…I don't know either."

Sakura frowned, her words escaping her. "Why did you follow me out here anyways?"

Syaoran looked around them, for the first time noticing their location – the deserted hallway leading to the science classrooms. "I…wanted…" he trailed off, not wanting to admit his sudden impulse to apologize to the girl. "…to retrieve my thank-you." His eyes danced vividly.

"What?"

"I got you a pianist for the musical. That's major ass-saving right there," he replied smugly.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "She's your cousin. Of course she'll do anything you ask." She chose not to mention Tomoyo's comment from earlier (_"Ne, Sakura-chan…Meilin-chan seems to have a crush on Li-kun.")_. "Besides, it's your duty as a class president to take care of these kinds of things. I owe you nothing." She nodded to herself, walking away. _Except…I do wonder about his sudden change of heart…_

For some strange reason, Syaoran couldn't let her go yet.

"You never did tell me your name, Oi."

**x – x – x **

Li Yelan opened her eyes. It had become a habit – waking up at exactly 3:50 to give the manservant her son's afternoon schedule. "Wei, send Syaoran to the D wing of the hospital after school. His observations today will be with Mizuno-sensei of the neurology department."

"As you wish." Wei bowed, his old eyes reflecting years of empathy for the young master.

But Li Yelan's orders were not to be taken lightly. If she wanted her son to follow in his father's footsteps, it would take a knife to the stomach to stop her.

Yet somehow, Wei knew that the young master was capable of becoming the very knife that will stop the tyrant. Li Syaoran, after all, knew what his father's true dreams were.

_If only she were capable of accepting it._

**x – x – x **

Mizuno-sensei looked over his data for the umpteenth time.

Again and again…yet the same results appeared over and over again.

"Spinocerebellar ataxia," he muttered to himself. Leaning back in his chair, his weary eyes squeezed themselves shut. "Oh, Kami-sama. Not this again."

Mizuno-sensei knew exactly what he was required by law to do next. "This fifteen-year-old girl…" He could only hope that Kinomoto Sakura's psychotic father would make the right decision.

"Hina-san? Call the Kinomotos in tonight – yes, the time slot I have after I meet with Li-san's son."

**x – x – x **

"Mizuno Hiroshi. CNS and muscular disease specialist. Neurology head. Currently working on a cure for spinocerebellar ataxia. Has had three patients die of it. Currently has one patient to care for," Syaoran read casually from his folder. "Happy, Wei?" He had wasted the last three hours of his day with Mizuno-sensei in the hospital, recording personal data and hearing his heartfelt theories about the spinal cord disorder. Spinocerebellar…what? It wasn't like he actually gave a damn about any of it.

Wei sighed wearily from the front seat of the sleek convertible. He didn't answer Syaoran's question. "Mizuno-sensei just gave me a call. He wants you back there for a few minutes."

"What?! But we're almost home!" Syaoran cried with an agonized groan.

"He says it's important – something for your mother."

"Of course, Okaa-san is law," he muttered bitterly. "Bring me back, then."

When they entered the neurology wing, Mizuno-sensei was already waiting for them with a fat yellow envelope in his arms. "Gomen nasai. Thanks for taking the trouble to come all the way back here."

"No trouble at all," Syaoran replied coldly.

"Li-kun," the neurology head continued, "these documents are for your mother. Could you deliver them to her? I would do it myself, but I have a potential…terminal…patient whose father needs a little talking-to."

"Of course, sensei," Syaoran replied emotionlessly. "Thank you." Turning to leave, he saw someone very unexpected exiting Dr. Mizuno's office. She spotted him as well, turning to him with a bright, bandaged smile and a questioning glance.

"Li-kun?"

"Kinomoto-san," he stated, a tad relieved that he actually remembered her name…for once. "What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same for you."

"I come here for daily checkups. I'm a transvestite, you know. Just got my procedure done two weeks ago," Syaoran replied, face completely serious.

"Really?" Sakura asked, her eyes growing wide. "Wow, I've never met a transvestite before!"

"Joking," Syaoran replied with a smirk. "No, the real reason is because my father owns – owned, I mean – this hospital."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Oh! You're one of _those_ Lis!"

An eyebrow lifted. "_Those_ Lis?"

"I mean…the ones from Hong Kong who are legends here for their accomplishments in the medical field," Sakura recited with an embarrassed blush. _Hoee, that was insulting._

"Lying again," Syaoran murmured, though his eyes did not contain a hint of humor.

Sakura bought it. She groaned. "Li-kun, you really are weird," she said with a playful giggle.

"You too, Kinomoto-san. Are you here because of your face injury?"

Sakura fingered her bandages, preoccupied. "I'm really not sure, actually. Mizuno-sensei called in telling me and Otou-san to come in tonight for something…"

Syaoran froze. _Mizuno Hiroshi. CNS and muscular disease specialist._

"Maybe he's just telling us that everything's fine…though I don't understand why he'd go through the trouble of calling us here to do it…"

"Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran managed slowly. "Why…if you simply bruised your chin…why is Mizuno-sensei your doctor?"

"Hoe?" Sakura stared at him, confused. "After I had x-rays taken, my original doctor sent me to Mizuno-sensei. Why?"

_It could be nothing, _Syaoran thought nervously. _She could've just torn a muscle… _His gut instinct told him differently. _The tripping…the delayed reflexes…_

_Eriol stared at the fallen girl, a frown marking his face. "Why didn't she catch herself with her hands? Isn't that human instinct?"_

"Ano…are you sure you're alright, Kinomoto-san?"

Sakura smiled brightly. "Of course, Li-kun. Everything will surely be alright!"

Syaoran hesitantly smiled back.

"It's only a bruise, after all," Sakura added. She could not understand why the boy in front of her was beginning to look more and more uncomfortable.

**x – x – x **

"It's good that Sakura left the room, Kinomoto-san," the doctor began solemnly. "I needed to talk to you first."

"Is…is there something wrong?" Fujitaka's entire figure radiated his anxiety.

"You have a choice to make, Kinomoto-san." Mizuno placed a few x-rays in front of the father. "Sakura has spinocerebellar ataxia."

"Spinocerebellar ataxia? Is this some kind of doctor's joke?" Fujitaka asked, hysterical. "Please, Mizuno-sensei, give her the medicine now!"

Mizuno looked down at his clipboard, his mind spinning. "I…there is no cure, Kinomoto-san. Your daughter's nerves will continue to degenerate until she cannot even talk or eat. Then, one day…"

"Please, sensei…don't say that kind of thing to me," he begged helplessly. "She just needs sleep…just some…sleep…then she'll stop dropping things and tripping…"

Mizuno shook his head sadly, his eyes weary. "Are you going to tell her?"

Fujitaka did not reply.

The doctor sighed. "Spinocerebellar ataxia is a cruel disease – it doesn't attack anyone in particular…it attacks everyone. Signs of the disease may not even show up until later in life. It kills slowly, and that's what makes it so painful."

"…kill?"

"Yes. No one has survived the disease. Our technology is not yet advanced enough to prevent the disease from impairing the autonomic nervous system – that is, the heart and the lungs…the other internal organs. Physical therapy will only help delay the progression of the damage."

"So…what can we do about it?" Fujitaka asked, his voice dangerously low. "Shall I just watch my oldest daughter _die_?!"

**x – x – x**

Following Mizuno-sensei's wishes, Sakura did not go to the courts during club time. She could not understand the logic behind the doctor's orders, as she was feeling perfectly fine.

After the bell signaled the end of class, Sakura reached for the zipper to her canvas bag.

She missed it. By more than four inches.

"Hoe?"

"Kinomoto-san," Syaoran called from behind her. "What's the holdup?"

"Oh, nothing, Li-kun!" she called back, turning red from embarrassment.

"You're not going to tennis today?"

"Iie, Mizuno-sensei told me not to do any running," Sakura explained.

Syaoran's mind raced. _No, it can't be…yet it has to be… _"Ano…would you like to come to biology class with me and Takashi?" Takashi opened his mouth to protest, but a sharp jab in his stomach persuaded him otherwise.

"Sure, let's go," she replied cheerfully, oblivious to Takashi's reluctance.

"Dude," Takashi whispered to Syaoran as soon as they reached the science hallway. "Senpai will scare the living daylights out of that girl." Syaoran didn't reply – he was busy observing Sakura's expression of pure ecstasy as her footsteps echoed down the corridor.

"_I love this hallway."_

"Yamazaki-kun, Li-kun, is this it?" Sakura had stopped in front of the biology room.

"Yeah," Syaoran replied casually. Then, to Takashi: "Don't worry, Hiiragizawa isn't_ that_ bad."

Little did the boys know that Hiiragizawa Eriol was not the one to be scared of in the biology club.

"Hello, little punks," a rough-looking dark man growled as soon as the trio entered, "I'm Kurogane-sensei, one of the sponsors of this club. Get ready to learn some _real_ science."

"_I will become strong."_

"_Can I say that even if I know that I'll…die soon?"_

**x – x – x **

**Preview:**

"_Would you like to play with me and Kero-chan while you wait for your father to finish up, Natsu-chan?" Sakura asked brightly. Kero struggled in her grasp. The small puppy didn't seem to feel comfortable away from Syaoran._

"_Sure!" The girl ran back to her toys, bringing over a large blue ball. "Let's play catch, Sakura-nee."_

_They threw the blue ball back and forth for a while, Natsuki's tiny giggles occasionally piercing the silence. Kero ran between them – an undersized monkey-in-the-middle. Then, suddenly, the small girl caught the ball with a frown._

"_Do you have the same thing as Otou-san, Sakura-nee?" she asked quizzically, the frown growing deeper. She threw the ball again._

"_What?" Sakura froze, missing the ball by more than a few inches. _

"_Okaa-san said that Mizuno-sensei is a…specialist," the girl managed, struggling with the larger word. "Do you have the spinal thingy that Otou-san has?" Her eyes shined with tears. "Because I don't want Sakura-nee or anyone to die like Otou-san will…"_

**x – x – x **

"…_it's a secret," Sakura said softly, wiping away a few tears discreetly. _Did he know? That day at the hospital…did Li Syaoran, possible son of the famous Li-sensei, find out before me?

"_Can I ask you a different question then?" Although he could tell that something was amiss, Syaoran decided not to pry._

"_Alright, I guess." She forced on a smile._

"_Why did you say you liked the science hallway?"_

"_No reason," Sakura replied cheekily._

"_Is that a secret too?"_

"_I already said that there wasn't a reason, Li-kun. Do you not understand Japanese? Must I speak _slow_ for you?"_

**x – x – x **

The preview not only tells what is to come in the next chapter (duh), but this time, it also contains some major foreshadowing to future chapters. Yay.

This update was quite late. But hopefully the abnormal length (for me, at least) will make up for the delay.

Review, review, review (:. My chemistry homework is jealous of the time I spent on this.

The pairings will be a bit different this time around. I'm tired of writing anything-but-canon ExT that doesn't even make any sense :(. So, CxT and SxS will do (:. And of course, that special Terada-sensei and Rika-chan pairing that has a special place in my heart.


	3. Phase III

A/N: Lala

**A/N: **Lala. My aim is at least 8 pages, Tahoma size 9. This chapter went well over that minimum. It's a bad habit, yes.

If you would like to see a specific type of fluff, feel free to PM me and I'll se what I can do about it. I've been editing the main plot quite a bit, so the story's pretty flexible at this point.

From my characterization of Yukito, anyone can see my dislike for the man ):. I've always thought him blunt –dodges angry ToYu fans–.

Hmm, seems to be some KuroFay in here too. I had to borrow Fay because CCS didn't have many interesting male characters left D:. Fay was actually in the last chapter too hint hint ;D.

**Broken Glass**

**Phase III**

"_To look at everything in a nice way... isn't it painful?"_

"Yukito, are you sure you want to be associated with that clumsy little first year?" The boy who had spoken was Hajime, Seiju tennis club captain. His hair was dyed a crimson red; the perfect juxtaposition to his dark eyes.

"Haji," the grey-haired boy began, his tone dangerous. "Sakura-chan has been my friend since elementary school."

"Just saying, Yuki," he replied with a scowl. "You might need to find yourself a backup. That girl won't last long."

"Huh?" Yukito frowned, a look of confusion plastered onto his face. "Last long? For what?"

"Just saying, Yuki; just saying."

**x – x – x **

Li Yelan's sharp, clear eyes focused on the packet that came from the large envelope. "Request For Department Research Funding," the bolded heading read. She reached for the ivory phone, eyes never leaving the papers. Each ring meant nothing to her trained ears.

"Yes, this is Li Yelan." She waited as the operator on the other end fumbled with the extension numbers. It was quite common for hospital employees to become starstruck when receiving a call from the hospital's more recent owner. "Could you transfer me to Mizuno Hiroshi's line? Directly, please."

"M – ma'am, p – please wait just one m – moment. I'll red – redirect you immediately," the operator stuttered. Yelan heard the clicking of numbers being attacked by a shaking finger.

No, starstruck was not a fitting word._ Fearful _was closer to the target word.

"Moshi moshi." The sudden noise on the other end startled Yelan. Mizuno was sobbing.

"Sensei?" Yelan prompted, masking her concern with years of experience.

"Li-sama," he managed softly. "I was just thinking of him again."

Yelan sighed. Mizuno's notorious first patient had been on his mind a lot since Kinomoto Sakura entered his care. "Sensei, you need to stop beating yourself up over him. There was nothing you could've done."

"You're wrong, Li-sama." Yelan stiffened, her knuckles whitening. No one had ever told her she was wrong. Li Yelan was never wrong. She had attempted to console him, and he had pushed her away.

She cleared her throat. "Mizuno," she began coldly, "I've looked over your request for more funding. I'm sorry to say that I cannot grant you your wish." Li Yelan had changed her mind. "There is simply too much failure in your department. To pay that large sum of money…it would put the entire hospital to ruins. You have been researching for years, but there is still no ray of hope for a cure for spinocerebellar ataxia."

"Li-sama, if we could just have more funding, I'm sure we could –"

"I'm not willing to take that risk. Besides, you only have two patients, and only one of those two can still walk," Yelan interrupted icily. There was silence on the other line. Then:

"I see," he stated simply. "Your husband would've done all that he could to help Kinomoto-san, even if she _is_ just one patient."

Yelan was greeted by the buzzing of the dial tone.

**x – x – x **

"Otou-san is in a great mood!" Fujitaka declared, flinging his chopsticks into the air.

"Let me help you with the cooking, Otou-san," Sakura said, ignoring her father's outburst. She had gotten used to them.

He stiffened, his bright posture immediately evaporating. "No, Sakura-chan. Go do your homework," he ordered. Sakura stared at him, surprised at the direct order. Nonetheless, she pouted playfully and obeyed.

"Great," Ako deadpanned after Sakura had left the room, "does the happy mood mean another one of your parties?"

"Don't be like that, Ako-chan!" Fujitaka's eyes lit up. "Oh, I know! You and I should go shopping on Sunday – just the two of us, ne, Ako-chan? Tomorrow is your regional art show, isn't it? We should celebrate!"

Touya smothered a laugh. "Otou-san, what's the point of shopping if you never let Ako-nee buy anything?" he pointed out

Fujitaka glared at his son. "How's this? I'll let you have two thousand yen for every hour you spend studying for the Seiju entrance exams next year."

Ako pouted. "But tomorrow's Saturday! Sunday is only two days away!" She thought for a moment. "How about five thousand yen?"

"That's not too bad," Fujitaka muttered to himself.

"For every half hour," Ako added.

"It's not like it'll make a difference," Touya teased. "Ako-nee will never make it into Seiju."

He fell as soon as a can of coffee beans made contact with his junior Touyas.

**x – x – x **

"Senpai?" Sakura asked bluntly. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean," Yukito replied, his cheeks flushing a deep red that rivaled Hajime's hair, "are – I mean, will you – no, I mean…"

"Hoe?"

"My birthday is in a week," he managed.

"Yeah, I'll definitely get you something!" Sakura chirped.

"No need…I just wanted to know if you can come to the zoo with me that day," he gushed hastily. "I have no plans, and it'd be –"

"It'd be great!" Sakura shouted overenthusiastically before she could stop herself. She flushed as well afterwards. _A date? With senpai?!_

Sakura remained giddy for the entire morning.

**x – x – x **

"Sakura-chan!" Naoko exclaimed as soon as Sakura entered the 1-A classroom. "I've finished the script for the musical!" She handed Sakura a spiral notebook.

"One Bucket of Tears," Sakura read from the cover, frowning slightly. "Ano…are you sure this is a good title, Naoko?"

Naoko flushed slightly. "I was busy studying, so I really just put down the first thing I thought of."

Sakura's great mood fell faster than a boulder down a steep hill. "It's alright," she replied. "I'll make up a new title later." Unfortunately, the rest of the script was just as…rushed. She would have to rewrite the whole script.

Seeing Naoko's hopeful and ready-to-please expression, Sakura made herself lie. "It's great, Naoko-chan."

"Can we practice it before we cast?" Naoko asked excitedly.

Unable to make herself say no, Sakura attempted to nod. The nod turned into a plunge…a headfirst plunge right onto the solid wooden door.

Darkness took her again.

**x – x – x **

Sakura opened her eyes to a familiar setting. She groaned softly. "Not again." This time, however, a pile of colourful gifts and flowers caught Sakura's eye. There were books, toys, and cards…all from her friends at school. She smiled to herself, making a note to search for a gift from Yukito.

She didn't notice the dark-haired man with a briefcase sitting next to her. His brown eyes looked nervous.

"Sakura?" he asked hesitantly. "Mizuno Hiroshi desu."

Sakura turned to face him, startled. "Oh, nice to meet you, Mizuno-sensei!" she gushed. "Is Otou-san here?"

Mizuno stared at the floor for a while.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked curiously.

The man looked back up at her and smiled comfortingly. "Your Otou-san…Touya, Maki…they're outside. I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Can I ask you a question, sensei?"

"Of course, anything."

"What's wrong with me?" Sakura asked honestly.

Mizuno cringed. _Anything but that_. He would have to lie to her – as her father ordered. "Nothing, sweetie," he replied, another smile plastered onto his face. "It's just a motor disorder that a lot of teenagers these days get. You'll be fine."

"Alright. Thank you, sensei, for clearing that up." Sakura smiled back at him, and Mizuno's heart broke and the sight of such a familiar expression.

"Can I ask that you keep a diary, Sakura?"

"What would I write?"

"Anything unusual that happens," Mizuno replied. He reached into his briefcase and brought out a large notebook. Its pages were lined with golden colouring. "Please. Also, I have you scheduled for weekly physical therapy."

"Thank you, sensei," Sakura said, still unsure of the doctor's intentions. "I'll be sure to write in it every day and keep up with my therapy. Everything will be alright." A knock at the door interrupted their conversation.

"Sensei?" Hina called from the doorway. "The Moris are here."

"Now?" Mizuno groaned, shooting his secretary a pleading look.

"Yes, now," Hina articulated, her gaze solid. "Mori-san has been choking on his food."

"Shit," the respected doctor cursed under his breath. "Bring him in here, then." He turned to Sakura. "Bear with me for a second." A wheelchair came into view, followed by the skeleton-of-a-man named Mori-san.

"Konichiwa, Mori-san," Mizuno said to the figure on the wheelchair. A bony hand came into Sakura's view, and she gasped when she saw the disfigured fingers and the blank stare of the man. A small girl carrying a large bookbag trailed after the man. "Natsu-chan!" Mizuno exclaimed. "Why don't you go meet Sakura-nee over there?"

The little girl ran to Sakura, smiling brightly. Sakura smiled back, still mildly disturbed at the sight of the girl's father. "Konichiwa, Sakura-nee! Mori Natsuki desu." She ran back to her father, struggling to push his wheelchair to Sakura. "This is my father. Say hello, father," she ordered, propping up a transparent kanji chart that was resting on the man's wheelchair. His distorted hand reached shakily for the characters.

Ko – ni – chi – wa.

The little girl was still smiling. Sakura wanted to cry.

**x – x – x **

Kinomoto Ako ran home that day carrying a large poster board. "Kitahoshi-san!" she shouted to her waving, soy-selling neighbor. "Guess what?"

"What is it, Ako-chan?" he asked with a knowing smile. "Did you win the regional art show?"

Ako smiled cheekily. "It's a secret!"

She ran on.

"Otou-san! Touya-chan! Maki-chan! Sakura-nee!" she called brightly as soon as she opened the cheap wooden-block-of-a-door. "Guess what I have?!"

Her words met silence.

"Otou-san?" Ako called. "Touya-ch –" Her bright green eyes found a small note taped to the coffee-maker.

"_Ako-chan,"_ it read in rushed handwriting_. "We are at the hospital (yes, again). Sakura-nee is in pretty bad shape. Please take care of the shop for a while, and we will be back tomorrow afternoon."_ Ako gaped at the note, her hand trembling. _"Yes, Otou-san knows that dear Ako-chan has her national art show tomorrow, but Sakura-nee really needs us here, and we've already closed the shop enough this year. Besides, it's not like Ako-chan actually won the regional art show to move on, right?"_

Ako's tears smeared the cheap ink on the recycled paper. Despite the pain, she read on.

"_So it'll all work out! Sakura-nee will probably tell us all to leave. You must understand that as a family, we can't do that."_

"Bullshit," Ako muttered tearfully. "Family?"

"_And about our shopping trip on Sunday – I feel obligated to spend more time with Sakura-nee, as she is hurt. We'll have to cancel that. She has a disease very common amongst teenagers. It's a simple wearing out of her motor skills. But don't worry, she'll be alright in no time! Go do your work, Ako, and shine like your sister does!"_

Ako crumpled the thin sheet of paper before she could read the last line of the message. "I wish I was the one with the disease!" she cried to the empty house. "Why…no matter what I do…_why_ can't I surpass Sakura-nee?!" Flinging the first-prize poster board roughly onto the cement floor, she fled to her room, sobbing silently.

"_Love forever, Otou-san."_

**x – x – x **

_Kinomoto wasn't at school today. I wonder if things are okay with her at the hospital, _Syaoran thought to himself. Though he couldn't fathom why he cared, the thought of thinking about her made him care even more.

Yes, that logic made complete sense to the boy.

Syaoran's footsteps fell onto the hard concrete of the sidewalk. Against his mother's wishes (demands), he had walked to school that day. The only reservation he had against walking was the length of road that passed the hospital. But then again, to him, anything was fine as long as he could defy his mother.

His less-than-pleasant stroll past the nostalgic hospital was suddenly interrupted by a small whine. Syaoran followed the noise into a few bushes. Parting the leaves carefully with his hands, he spotted a small canine.

"Hey there, little guy," he cooed, feeling extremely dumb. "What are you doing here?"

The dog barked.

_No shit, _he cursed to himself. _Dogs can't talk._

Skimming over the dog's neck for traces of a collar or a tag, Syaoran found neither. "Guess you're lost," he muttered, allowing the puppy to nuzzle his hand. "Okaa-san would faint if I brought you home. He looked across the street. "But there's nothing that says I can't treat you to some dinner."

**x – x – x **

Syaoran was parking his bicycle when he overheard the conversation going on in the almost-empty tennis court.

"Yuki, did you hear?" a red-haired boy whispered to his friend. "The reason Kinomoto's been gone?"

"Huh?" the boy named Yuki asked, confused. "Sakura's been gone?"

"No shit," the first boy replied crudely. "She's in the hospital _again_."

"Hajime, our date is today, after school!"

The first boy stared at him. "You actually made a date with that idiot?"

"Yeah, I suppose," he replied, neglecting to correct his friend's use of the term idiot.

"Well cancel the thing!" The boy named Hajime slapped his friend across the head. "It's your birthday. Don't make it all depressing by going out with that mentally-impaired girl!"

Syaoran's fists clenched unconsciously, his knuckles turning white.

"What should I say?" the grey-haired boy asked hesitantly.

"Don't call her to cancel," Hajime replied with a smirk. "Just let her go, and tell her later that there was an emergency. It'll be fun to see her get out of the hospital just for a date and end up all alone at the zoo." He tapped his chin, looking up at the sky. "Maybe she'll fall again. Plus, it looks like it's going to rain."

Syaoran dashed to the hospital – a race against the overcast sky.

**x – x – x **

"_Have fun on your first date, Sakura-chan_!" the note on the package read. _"Don't let that boy do…"_ Sakura smiled to herself, silently thanking her father for the beautiful sundress he had bought her. She was sure that it had been very expensive – perhaps a whole week's worth of pound cake sales.

"I'll bring the dress back in top condition," she promised the empty room before leaving her bed.

"Are you headed to your date, Sakura?" the receptionist outside asked her kindly. "Be sure to have fun!"

Sakura offered her a bright smile. She checked the clock above the receptionist's head. _Still early,_ she thought. _Enough time to buy a present._

**x – x – x **

"Kinomoto-san?!" Syaoran yelled as soon as he entered the girl's room. He had been in there a few days ago to deliver the 1-A class' presents to her.

Her bed was empty. Standing by the cold mattress was a nurse. She turned to Syaoran, her eyes full of concern. "She's left already!" she exclaimed. "Her date just called…he sounded very regretful that he was busy…but she's gone already!"

_Regretful as shit, he is, _Syaoran growled to himself. Even the fact that Yukito had actually called didn't apease his anger and growing resentment towards the boy. He dashed out of the hospital before the nurse could say another word.

**x – x – x **

"This is perfect," Sakura declared to herself as she handed over her savings for an expensive tennis racket. "Senpai will love his gift."

From the corner of her eye, she saw a small golden dog, scratching at the window. She turned to the cashier. "Is that a stray dog?"

"Yeah, it hangs around the hospital a lot," the girl replied indifferently, smacking her gum. "Little mutt probably wants to get in before it rains."

"Oh," Sakura murmured, her green eyes meeting the dog's small black ones. An invisible connection was established.

The dog trailed behind her as she exited the sports shop.

**x – x – x **

Sakura talked to the dog as she walked to the zoo. "I'll name you Cerberus. I'm sure you'll grow up to be a mythical, ferocious, three-headed dog." She laughed as soon as the words escaped her mouth. "Nah. You'll be Kero-chan for short."

A flash of lightning illuminated the sky, prompting Sakura to quicken her pace. _Hopefully senpai brought an umbrella._

When she finally reached the zoo, the sky was ready to explode. Yukito was not waiting for her at the entrance – nor was he at the lion cage, the aviary, the reptile house, or the merry-go-round. Even so, Sakura did not give up hope. Her legs were screaming, sending signals of pain up to her brain.

Nevertheless, she trekked all the way up to the penguin pond.

She watched sadly as the tuxedoed birds wobbled around on land. Only after they leaped into the cool water could they move freely. She softly stroked the matted fur of the dog and placed him gently in her jacket. The clouds relinquished their burden with a huge clap of thunder.

Yet, Sakura kept waiting. Her hair stuck to her cheeks, wet from the rain. The auburn colour shifted to a sickening shade of unnatural ochre. Her new sundress was soaked with mud. For that, Sakura was resentful. She wouldn't be able to keep her promise.

Suddenly, the rain above her head stopped, as if the clouds had a small hole in them. She turned around slowly, the puppy shifting restlessly in her grasp.

A familiar face came into view.

"Li-kun," she whispered, trying not to cry. The boy was holding a small umbrella over her head, the juvenile patterns embossing it shifting as the raindrops pelted them. "Why are you here?"

"He's not coming," Syaoran replied as an answer. "Your friend. He's not coming."

They stood there for a while, Syaoran slowly soaking as he held the umbrella over Sakura's head.

The puppy looked from Syaoran to Sakura, then back. He jumped out of her hands and soared into the rain to claw at Syaoran's pants.

"Hello, little guy," Syaoran murmured to the dog. "Nice to see you again."

"His name is Kero-chan," Sakura stated with a bitter smile. "He kept me company."

Syaoran scrutinized her disheveled form, his gold-flecked eyes melting hers. "Dogs," he began, "are prone to certain genetic ailments, such as hip dysplasia, luxating patellas, cleft palate, blindness, or deafness." His eyes never left hers. "Dogs are also susceptible to the same problems that we humans are…diabetes, epilepsy, cancer, and arthritis."

"How do you know all this?" Sakura laughed, the noise forced.

Syaoran shrugged. He shifted his attention to the penguins. "Do you like penguins?" Sakura nodded.

"I feel sorry for them at times, though," she admitted.

"Why?"

"They can only move freely underwater…and even then, there are dangers. And no matter how hard they try, they'll never fly."

Syaoran frowned. "All penguins are countershaded. They have a white underside and a dark upper side as camouflage. A predator looking up from below would have difficulty distinguishing between a white penguin belly and the reflective water surface. The dark plumage on their backs camouflages them from above. So I'd say they're pretty well-protected." He looked back at Sakura and grinned. "More protected than us, at least. They can stay dry in the rain."

"I hope you're not a liar like Yamazaki-kun," Sakura laughed, amazed at the boy's knowledge. "Are you interested in animals?"

Syaoran's smile faded. "Yeah," was the simple answer.

"_And you see, Syaoran, how an animal's life is so much more pure than a human being's?"_

"_Why are you a doctor then, Otou-san?"_

"_Because I like helping people. Even though I'm more fond of animals, all life deserves to be cherished."_

"Li-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it alright if I cry?"

Syaoran stared at her blankly. "Sometimes…sometimes it's alright to cry." Sakura sank to the ground, her legs finally giving up on her. They stayed that way in silence for a while.

"Thank you, Li-kun. For being here."

Sakura did not realize until later that Syaoran had been standing in the rain for more than two hours, watching her cry.

**x – x – x **

The sky reflected Sakura's feelings. Turmoil. She felt like crying. She had been doing a lot of that.

"How was the date, Sakura-chan?" Fujitaka was waiting for her in her room at the hospital.

"Great," she lied, "I had fun."

"I hope he didn't do anything to you," Fujitaka growled. "Oh, I almost forgot! I have to go check you out now! There's a little girl at the door who has been asking for you. She's waiting in the lobby. Maybe you can play with her for a while before you leave."

Sakura mechanically left for the lobby. "Sakura-nee?" a familiar voice called. "You're finally back! I'm waiting for my father to finish with sensei."

She looked up to see Mori Natsuki. Sakura couldn't help but smile for the small girl. "Hello, Natsu-chan!"

"Let's go outside!" They left the stuffy lobby for the lush lawns surrounding the hospital. A familiar bark resounded in Sakura's ear.

"Kero-chan!" she exclaimed at the sight of the dog.

"Is that your dog?" Natsuki asked, her eyes opened wide in adoration. "It's so cute!"

Sakura smiled at the girl's wonder. "Would you like to play with me and Kero-chan while you wait for your father to finish up, Natsu-chan?" Sakura asked brightly.

Kero struggled in her grasp. The small puppy didn't seem to feel comfortable away from Syaoran.

"Sure!" The girl ran back to her toys, bringing over a large blue ball. "Let's play catch, Sakura-nee."

They threw the blue ball back and forth for a while, Natsuki's tiny giggles occasionally piercing the silence.

Kero ran between them – an undersized monkey-in-the-middle. Then, suddenly, the small girl caught the ball with a frown.

"Do you have the same thing as Otou-san, Sakura-nee?" she asked quizzically, the frown growing deeper. She threw the ball again.

"What?" Sakura froze, missing the ball by more than a few inches.

"Okaa-san said that Mizuno-sensei is a…specialist," the girl managed, struggling with the larger word. "Do you have the spinal thingy that Otou-san has?" Her eyes shined with tears. "Because I don't want Sakura-nee or anyone to die like Otou-san will. It's just too horrible!"

Sakura couldn't speak.

"Otou-san has been getting worse and worse," Natsuki continued, her tears now pelting the grass underneath her feet. "Mother says it has something to do with his spinal cord. First, he kept dropping things. Then, he couldn't walk…couldn't talk fast anymore…and now…" Natsuki choked on her own words. "Now…Okaa-san says it won't be long before Otou-san _dies_!"

She looked Sakura straight in the eye. Sakura had never seen such an intense feeling of sorrow coming from such a small girl. "So please, Sakura-nee. Tell me you don't have the disease too."

Sakura didn't know what to say.

**x – x – x **

No amount of begging would convince Fujitaka to let Sakura stay home the following day (_"Seiju, for goodness sakes! You can't miss so much school at _Seiju_!)_.

She was reluctant to see Syaoran after her outburst at the zoo. She was also reluctant to see Yukito.

_He had called, _she convinced herself, _it's not his fault. _But Sakura knew that Yukito had lied to her. She knew that there was something undesirable about her.

Her crush, Tsukishiro Yukito, had left her.

"Kinomoto-san!" Hajime, the tennis captain, approached her. "Are you not playing today?"

Sakura's head snapped up and she smiled. "No, sorry. I'll pick up balls today, I guess. My doctor told me…"

"Yeah, yeah," he interrupted indifferently. Sakura flushed in embarrassment. At that moment, Yukito entered, his hair framing his delicate face beautifully.

"Oi, Yuki!" Hajime called, waving an arm at his friend. "Over here!" Sakura stiffened. It took all of her will to stay planted in one place. Yukito looked over, his rare eyes moving right past Sakura's figure. There was no hint of guiltiness in his posture, but his eyes gave it all away. As he approached, Sakura forced on a smile.

"Konichiwa, senpai," she muttered with a dip of her head. Yukito nodded coldly at her.

"About yesterday, Kinomoto-san…my grandmother had an accident, and she needed me," he lied. "It was a drag spending my birthday by her side, but sometimes that just what you have to do, you know?"

The use of her family name and the absence of an apology did not escape Sakura's awareness. She held back the tears. "Yes, I know…Tsukishiro-senpai."

As soon as the two second years turned away, Sakura fled to the main building of the small school. Sobbing silently, Sakura made a promise to herself. _I will not cry ever again._

"_Okaa-san said that Mizuno-sensei is a…specialist," the girl managed, struggling with the larger word. "Do you have the spinal thingy that Otou-san has?" Her eyes shined with tears. "Because I don't want Sakura-nee or anyone to die like Otou-san will…"_

Sakura hastily wiped away her tears as she entered the science hallway. She relished the sound of her every footfall. Approaching the biology room, she unconciously checked her reflection in the mirror. Realizing what she had just done, Sakura couldn't help but laugh at herself. _When have I become so vain?_

She entered the room silently. Mizuki Kaho and Hiiragizawa Eriol were inside, analyzing a water sample. Although she felt as if she were intruding, Sakura needed answers.

"Ano, sensei?" The salmon-haired teacher turned to look at Sakura, her eyes radiating an untouchable sense of calmness.

"Call me Mizuki-sensei, Kinomoto-san," she murmured brightly. "Eriol says you're one of the new members."

"Well, sort of." Sakura blushed for reasons unknown to her. "It's just for a while, until I can play tennis again."

"Ah, an athlete? Well, we're glad to have you," she replied. "This year is truly surprising! First, the son of the prestigious Lis joins our club. And now, Kinomoto Sakura of the Kinomoto coffee shop joins us!" Mizuki laughed, the sound making Eriol turn. "I love your father's homemade pound cakes."

"I agree," Eriol added agreeably.

Sakura's mind clicked. _But…Li-kun said he was lying when he admitted that he was part of the famous Li family from Hong Kong…_

"So what did you need, Kinomoto-san?" Mizuki prompted. "The boys are all at the lake with Kurogane-sensei." Sakura shuddered at her memories of the perpetually angry teacher. "Of course, Eriol gets to stay here with me." She smiled at the boy affectionately.

"Because I'm a man," Eriol explained cheekily.

Sakura's original intent hit her in the face. "I wanted to ask if I could use a computer." She gestured towards the lifeless computers along the wall.

"Of course. Anything for our club members." Mizuki's face became serious. "You might need to hit the monitor a few times, though…and one of the computers has a fan that literally kicks your ass."

**x – x – x**

Sakura stayed at her computer long after Mizuki-sensei and Eriol had left.

She stared at the screen.

"_Query: spinal cord, degenerative, Mizuno, disease. 2,326 matches." _

She pressed the back button.

"_Query: spinal cord, degenerative, disease, paralysis, incurable, death. 10,157 matches."_

She clicked on the first result for what could've been the seventy-fifth time. Mizuno-sensei. He was a doctor of the central nervous system, or CNS. He researched spinocerebellar ataxia.

And what was that?

The same disease Natsuki's father had.

The same disease Sakura…

"_Symptoms: Spinocerebellar ataxia (SCA) is one of a group of genetic disorders characterized by slowly progressive incoordination of gait and often associated with poor coordination of hands, speech, and eye movements. Frequently, atrophy of the cerebellum occurs. As with other forms of ataxia, SCA results in unsteady and clumsy motion of the body due to a failure of the fine coordination of muscle movements, along with other symptoms. The symptoms of the condition vary with the specific type (there are several), and with the individual patient. Generally, a person with ataxia retains full mental capacity but may progressively lose physical control."_

"Clumsy…"

"_There is no known cure for spinocerebellar ataxia, which is a progressive disease (it gets worse with time).. Treatments are generally limited to softening symptoms, not the disease itself. The condition is irreversible. A person with this disease will usually end up needing to use a wheelchair, and eventually they may need assistance to perform daily tasks."_

Sakura could not deny it. The clues kept slapping her right in the face. Yet, what haunted her the most was the fact that her own father lied to her. Everyone lied to her…

"_There is no known cure for spinocerebellar ataxia…irreversible…"_

The slamming of the door shattered Sakura's moment of peaceful realization.

"Kinomoto-san?" a familiar voice called. "What are you doing?" Sakura hastily minimized the browser.

"…it's a secret," Sakura said softly, wiping away a few tears discreetly. _Did he know? That day at the hospital…did Li Syaoran, possible son of the famous Li-sensei, find out before me?_

"Can I ask you a different question then?" Although he could tell that something was amiss, Syaoran decided not to pry.

"Alright, I guess." She forced on a smile.

"Why did you say you liked the science hallway?"

"No reason," Sakura replied cheekily.

"Is that a secret too?"

"I already said that there wasn't a reason, Li-kun. Do you not understand Japanese? Must I speak_slowly_ for you?" Sakura offered him a smile.

Syaoran frowned in confusion. "Are you sure you're alright? I could've sworn I heard some crying."

Sakura didn't answer his question. Instead, she posed a new one. "Li-kun, can you do something for me?"

"Depends," he replied, shrugging reluctantly.

"Can you make sure I don't cry?"

"_There is no known cure for spinocerebellar ataxia…irreversible…"_

**x – x – x **

"Another day of hell is finally _over_," Kurogane announced to the empty room. His gruff voice fell flat. Pushing himself off of his chair, the large man stretched and began to head for the door.

That was when he spotted the glowing screen in his peripheral vision.

"Idiot kids," he muttered to himself. Preparing to pull the master plug, a small detail on the screen caught Kurogane's eye – a minimized webpage. Curious, the dark man grabbed the mouse with his large hands.

A browser popped up, its title immediately freezing his soul. His rapidly-beating heart was all he could hear.

"Fay…"

"_Kurorin! Mizuno-sensei played ball with me today," the blond boy called out, his arms hanging limply to his sides. He was running awkwardly to his friend, a black-haired, red-eyed boy. The second boy put down his katana and wiped a few layers of sweat off of his forehead. _

"_I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" he yelled, fists tightening._

_The blond boy giggled. "So Kuropon, how was your training today?"_

_Kurogane stared at his friend. He ignored the question. "Why is your arm getting worse? Is that doctor hurting you? Why are you limping?" His voice rose with each question._

"_Aww, Kuropon's worried about me! Don't worry, Okaa-san told me it had something to do with my nerves. But she also said that it'll get better soon!"_

_Kurogane stared at him disbelievingly. _

_He smiled. "I'll be back and better than ever in no time!"_

"No," Kurogane choked out, "you lied." A few drops of water fell onto the keyboard, disappearing immediately between the keys. "You never came back after that."

**x – x – x **

The sun did not shine the next day.

Sakura woke to Ako's snores, realizing that she was late. "Hoe, not now," she groaned into her pillow. She had been hoping to write in her new diary in the morning. That plan was obviously foiled.

She inched towards the ladder of the bunk, yawning. Pushing herself up, Sakura felt a new form of tightness deep within the muscles of her legs. The feeling tugged at her bones. Her eyes widened in realization. _Why won't my legs move?_

"_Isn't it just lying to yourself?"_

**x – x – x **

**Preview:**

"_I will ask you one last time, Kinomoto-san. You have to tell Sakura about her condition," Mizuno declared coldly._

"_But she's so happy, sensei," Fujitaka replied, tears welling up in his eyes. "Why can't she continue to believe that the physical therapy is for her injury?"_

"_Because her injury isn't getting any better," Mizuno replied, his stare icy. "If she knows about the disease, she'll definitely try harder on her therapy."_

"_She's doing fine!" _

_Mizuno froze, losing his composure. "That girl out there…she's losing her ability to walk," he hissed, emphasizing the last word. "And she doesn't even know why. How do you think she feels?"_

"_Why do you, sensei, believe that telling her that she will die is going to help her?!" Fujitaka cried desperately. _

_Mizuno stared at the father; his own mask of pain perhaps trumped the latter's. "Knowing that she will die will help her live," he murmured softly. He paused, inhaling deeply. "I have a story to tell you, Kinomoto-san. Perhaps this will convince you. More than ten years ago, I had a patient named…"_

**x – x – x **

"_And," Sakura murmured, her voice barely a whisper above the roaring wind, "I would like to say thank you, Yukito-san. Thank you for making me realize…" She turned to Syaoran, who was still leaning stiffly against his bicycle. "…many things. Yes." The boy on the other side remained silent, the pain in his throat trapping all of his words. He had realized his mistake – but it was too late._

_Sakura closed the phone softly, holding it to her chest. "Thank you, Li-kun."_

"_What for? Anyone could've lent you a phone."_

_She smiled, the expression not touching her eyes. Her throat hurt from holding back all of the tears she wanted to let out. "For making sure I didn't cry."_

**x – x – x **

Very creative chapter titles; I know, right?

Constructive-criticize me so I that I won't feel like a_ total_ failure with no hopes of improving – just a semi-failure. Thanks for all of the positive reviews I've gotten so far . It may sound pathetic and low, but they keep me motivated (:.

And about the quotes – as the story progresses, a noticeable pattern will form. Namely, the shift from depressing to accepting thoughts.

…and yes, my other stories _will_ be updated. I can't put everything on hold just for this one. Although right now, this one interests me the most.

Oh, and spinocerebellar ataxia explanation…disclaimed : D. I got it straight off of Wikipedia…because I didn't feel like typing it out myself. This is, after all, my amazing one-day chapter! More SxS in the next chapter – promise D:.


	4. Deterioration I

Broken Glass

**A/N: ** Feh.I wish I were clever enough to be part of CLAMP, who owns CCS and various other awesome manga series.

**Broken Glass**

**Deterioration I**

"_To continue smiling even though I know that I'm going to die soon..."_

Fujitaka shifted uncomfortably in the cold, plastic seat of Mizuno's office. Mizuno had asked to speak with him alone. Sakura was waiting outside.

"I will ask you one last time, Kinomoto-san. You have to tell Sakura about her condition," Mizuno declared coldly.

"But she's so happy, sensei," Fujitaka replied, tears welling up in his eyes. "Why can't she continue to believe that the physical therapy is for her injury?"

"Because her injury isn't getting any better," Mizuno replied, his stare icy. "If she knows about the disease, she'll definitely try harder on her therapy."

"She's doing fine!"

Mizuno froze, losing his composure. "That girl out there…she's losing her ability to walk," he hissed, emphasizing the last word. "And she doesn't even know why. How do you think she feels?"

"Why do you, sensei, believe that telling her that she will die is going to help her?!" Fujitaka cried desperately.

Mizuno stared at the father; his own mask of pain perhaps trumped the latter's. "Knowing that she will die will help her live," he murmured softly. He paused, inhaling deeply. "I have a story to tell you, Kinomoto-san. Perhaps this will convince you. More than ten years ago, I had a patient named Fay. A brilliant, active, happy child…very smart for his age as well."

Fujitaka didn't understand where the doctor's anecdote was going.

"Fay was European. His parents brought him here to this hospital when he was only three and showed the slightest signs of spinocerebellar ataxia. Of course, they kept him in the dark about his condition. They didn't believe that a child so small would be able to understand the concept of death.

"He didn't of course, but he did understand the concept of time.

"Fay only came to Japan, you understand, because here at this hospital…we have the most in depth research on the disease. His parents hoped and prayed for his full recovery.

"I would play ball with him every day to keep him in shape. He would run, laugh…all the things a regular child would do. He made friends…very close ones…and his disease did not reach a critical stage until he turned ten.

"On his tenth birthday, the only gift that greeted him was a trip to the emergency room. Fay couldn't walk anymore. He became bedridden upon his parents' request. He could still walk, but they demanded his safety. He was slowly deteriorating, though his parents had told him he would recover soon…and every day, he would ask his parents when…why."

Mizuno broke off, his throat hoarse – the words stuck themselves painfully on his innards.

"D – did they tell him?" Fujitaka asked timidly. Somehow, he already knew the answer.

"Not until after he started losing his ability to talk. When they told him, he was already twelve." Mizuno sighed "I still remember the last thing he was able to say to me…"

"_Sen…sei," the blond boy managed, grabbing on to Mizuno's coat, "give…my time…back." Sweat dripped off of his flushed yet beautiful child's face as he strained to get the words out. "I…want to…walk…again."_

"If he had known earlier that he was going to die, I'm sure Fay would have made the best of his time. He would've run more…played more…_lived_ more." Mizuno finally broke down. "But he lost his chance."

"I…" Fujitaka was unable to finish his sentence. A knock on the door was heard.

"Come in," Mizuno stuttered, clearing his throat and hastily wiping away his tears.

"Sakura!" Fujitaka exclaimed in horror as his teenage daughter stepped in, her emerald eyes shining with mixed emotions.

Ignoring her father, Sakura turned and looked Mizuno in the eye. A few loose strands of auburn hair attached themselves to her wet cheeks. "Sensei," she began, "I'm going to ask you a question."

Mizuno nodded.

"And I expect you to tell me the truth this time." Her breath was ragged. "What's wrong with me?"

A heavy silence hung over the entire room, weighing on the shoulders of the three occupants.

Sakura spoke again. "Do I have…spinocerebellar ataxia?"

Mizuno opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Will I end up like Natsu-chan's father?"

He could only nod.

**x – x – x **

Ako stormed into her father's room, slamming the worn mahogany door behind her. "Otou-san. Don't move. Just listen," she ordered icily.

Fujitaka looked up slowly, his eyes sagging in their sockets. In her rage, Ako missed the signs of pain in his gaze.

"Why are you ignoring your own children?" Ako spat animatedly.

"Ako, I'm no –"

"I told you not to move!" she screamed bitterly, closing her eyes to force the tears back in. "Touya, Maki…me. Did you know that recently, Touya has been practicing his little heart out to make the soccer team?" She paused, fearful that if she continued to speak, she would cry. "Did you know that I had to give up my spot at the national art show?" She swallowed, the action painful and loud.

Fujitaka's eyes widened in realization. "Ako, I really didn't know…"

"Like hell you didn't know, Otou-san," Ako continued in a whisper. "Have you ever thought that maybe Sakura isn't the only one in the family who is good at something?" Her glare was relentless. "Yesterday, Maki-chan asked you about a dozen times to help repair her usa-chan. You ignored her."

Her father looked at her pleadingly, but Ako continued on. "I asked her why she didn't continue asking you. Do you know what she said?"

"Please, stop…"

"She told me 'Otou-san doesn't like Maki-chan more than Sakura-nee. It wouldn't be good for Maki-chan to bother Otou-san.'" Ako's voice broke. "Then, she told me that she was worried for Sakura-nee. You know what I wish? I wish I were the one with the disease!" Ako finally cried, burying her face in her hands.

At that, Fujitaka's composure broke. "Ako…go get Touya."

"Touya's right outside the door," Ako whispered. "He's_ been_ right outside the door. He's been coming to your door every night to ask for help with his soccer technique. He's never come in. You were always busy doing something or another with Sakura-nee…something the three of us cannot touch." Touya entered timidly at the mention of his name.

"A – afternoon, Otou-san," he muttered. His worn, dirty soccer jersey hung off of his shoulders raggedly.

Fujitaka inhaled deeply. "I've been lying to you guys…and myself…for too long."

"What?" Ako stared at the worn man in confusion.

"Sakura-chan…her disease is not common at all."

Touya frowned. "Is that why…not matter what Sakura-nee does…her legs won't get better?"

Fujitaka nodded. "Your sister has an incurable disease."

Explanations took time, especially after many guilty lies. But Kinomoto Fujitaka took the time that afternoon to explain to his children the extent of his eldest daughter's deterioration. He made the first step towards acceptance – much later than his daughter had.

**x – x – x **

"Lift one leg…yes, that's right. Okay, now the opposite arm. Hold it out…good."

Sakura followed the doctor's orders, a look of pure determination plastered onto her features as she performed simple exercises with great difficulty.

Syaoran looked on the scene with mild amusement. His mother had sent him to the hospital to observe yet another professional. He had instead wandered off to the PT room, somehow knowing that Kinomoto would be there.

As Sakura began finishing up her exercises, Syaoran approached her. "Hey, want to go take a walk?"

Sakura stared. "What are you doing here, Li-kun?"

"Not stalking you, of course," he replied playfully. "Come on, I'll buy you ice cream."

"Okay," Sakura said hesitantly. "But I have to warn you, I can't really walk well anymore." Nonetheless, the two managed to escape the whitewashed walls of the hospital. Noticing Sakura's sluggish pace, Syaoran discreetly fell back.

"So why were you at the hospital again, Li-kun?" Sakura mused as soon as they exited the complex.

"Business," he replied vaguely. "You?"

Sakura studied the ground intently with a soft smile, as if the uncoordinated movements of her own two feet amused her. "I learned something today," she replied just as vaguely.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Syaoran studied her curiously. "Is it not something you can share?"

"With you, I'm afraid not," Sakura replied playfully. "I hardly know you, Li-kun." He nodded in assent.

As they walked, Syaoran couldn't help but notice the stares that passersby were shooting Sakura. _She used to be able to run faster than all of you, _he wanted to shout. Sakura, however, ignored the funny looks. It was true that she wobbled like a penguin…_but even so, it gives them no right to look down on her…_

"I saw Kero-chan today," he prompted awkwardly after a few minutes of silent, slow walking. "I played with him for a while."

"I saw him too. He seems to be skinnier." Sakura frowned. "Does he really not have a home?"

"What, are you planning on taking him home?"

"Only if you're not," Sakura answered with a laugh. "Otou-san would freak, yet…I know this may sound horrible…but I think at this point, Otou-san would do anything I ask him to."

Realization hit Syaoran. "Does this have to do with what you learned today?" he asked knowingly.

Sakura's head shot up.

"Just guessing," Syaoran amended and forced on a smile. "Anyways, we're here." They stopped in front of a small ice cream shop on the outskirts of town. Sakura scrutinized it with a small frown.

"I've never been here before."

"Trust me, it's the best you'll ever have."

"I believe you," Sakura replied playfully. "Now I owe you a trip to my favourite spaghetti place."

"I'll hold you to that." They entered the shop's manually-opened doors, a cool breeze enveloping them as they stepped into the old-fashioned creamery.

A small bell ringed in the background. Approaching the counter, Syaoran ordered for them – strawberry for Sakura, chocolate for himself.

Taking a small bite of her ice cream, Sakura paused. "Li-kun?"

Syaoran froze in mid-bite. "Yeah?"

Sakura fingered her napkin awkwardly. "How do you feel about death?"

"Human death or animal death?"

"What's the difference?"

Syaoran frowned. Before he could stop himself, his mouth began to move. "Well, human deaths are justified. Sometimes it can be a cleansing of the population. Some human beings do not deserve the life they have. It helps with the struggle for resources.

"Animal deaths, on the other hand…they make me feel miserable. The lives of animals, after all, are so simple…and their unnatural deaths are mainly because of humans."

"Is that why you're always so worried about the health of the turtles in the biology room tank?"

"Yeah."

Sakura stared at her ice cream. "So…it's alright for you? If someone close to you dies?"

Syaoran shrugged indifferently. "Yeah." He was too busy studying the fake smile on Sakura's face to notice her shaking hands.

"That…that's good for you, Li-kun."

**x – x – x **

Syaoran let his bookbag fall to the linoleum floor with a muffled crash. He strode lazily to the refrigerator, noting bitterly that they were again out of magnets (to stick his mother's crap to the door, naturally). Relishing the cool breeze that enclosed him as he nudged open the door, Syaoran fumbled through the packages of meat, fish, beans, and onions, searching for his coke.

"Damn it," he muttered, realizing that they were out. He trudged to the long table in the dining room, searching for paper to write his mother another note – a complaint about the lack of beverages, no less. A familiar envelope carelessly placed on the glass caught Syaoran's attention.

It was the envelope he had been asked to deliver by Mizuno. Curious, Syaoran carefully peeled the already-loose seal off. A large packet flew out.

"…Department Research Funding?" Syaoran read. He snorted humourlessly. "So it's true, huh?" Kinomoto Sakura thought him a boy who cared nothing for the lives of humans. That was the impression he had given her at the ice cream shop. He had recklessly made comments that cut through her chest and pierced her heart.

And he regretted it.

Even though everything he had said was true…Syaoran needed Sakura to know that he cared. He cared whether she lived or not. He cared whether she could walk or not. He cared whether she could smile or not.

But at that moment, he cared most about the fact that his own mother had denied Mizuno's request.

And he could not fathom why he cared.

"Syaoran!" a sick, feminine voice barked. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up your mess, Okaa-san," Syaoran stated coldly. "You shouldn't leave things out on the table, ne?" He turned to leave. A confrontation with his mother was not something he needed at the moment.

Yet, it could not be avoided. "Stop, Syaoran." He stopped, but did not turn around. "I have heard from various sources that a Kinomoto Sakura is in your class."

"Yes, that would be true," Syaoran stated simply.

"And that same Kinomoto Sakura is class president with you."

"Yes," Syaoran repeated a little hesitantly.

"And she is also suffering from a terminal illness and is under the care of Mizuno-sensei."

Syaoran's eyebrow arched. "Are you sure you should be telling me this?"

Yelan sighed. "You know all of it already, Syaoran. Perhaps better than I do."

"Why are you saying all of this?" Syaoran asked suspiciously. "Kinomoto-san and I are simply acquaintances."

"Still Kinomoto-san? Not Sakura?" Yelan murmured, surprised. "I've noticed that you've been hanging around the hospital more than usual lately."

"Okaa-san, please get to the point."

"I don't think you should associate yourself with Kinomoto-san. Any type of relationship with her would lead to nothing but pain."

"Since when…when have you started deciding who I can and cannot befriend?" Syaoran whispered dangerously. "Like I said earlier, Kinomoto-san and I are not and never will be close."

"Syaoran," Yelan snapped back, "you've been like this ever since your father left. Maybe it's time to move on."

"You make it sound like you haven't changed since he _killed himself_," Syaoran shot, his voice growing louder by the second. "Maybe it's time to _let_ me move on."

Yelan stiffened, shocked by her son's outburst.

Then, he said something that broke her cold heart. "You never did understand him, did you, Okaa-san?"

**x – x – x **

_At least my fingers still work fine, _Sakura consoled herself as she wrote in her diary. It had become a habit. A sudden thump on her window made her turn. Opening the curtains, Sakura discovered Touya, kicking a soccer ball against the outer wall of the building.

He was missing the area where the goal should have been.

"Touya-chan!" Sakura called as soon as she heaved open the window (with much effort).

Touya waved to her from below.

"Touya, aim for the spot between the bricks and the cement," Sakura instructed. "If you don't aim, you'll never make it onto the team." She giggled. "I doubt my window is a suitable goal.

Touya's cheeks turned red. "Gomen nasai, Sakura-nee," he muttered. "How's this?" He ran for the ball, kicking it with maximum impact. It hit the exact center of where Sakura's imaginary goal was.

"Brilliant." From another part of the house, she could've sworn she head an irritated mumble that sounded something like "Damned earthquakes."

**x – x – x **

The antique phone in the Li household's parlor awakened Yelan from her slumber. "Wei, who is it?" she called.

There was a pause, then: "Mizuno-sensei, mistress."

"Wei," Yelan grumbled, her tone unladylike, "how many times have I told you _not _to call me that?" The recognized, more modern connotation of the word peeved Yelan greatly. "Connect me."

"My apologies, Li-sama. Of course." A small beep was heard. Yelan picked up her own, more modern phone. "Li Yelan speaking."

"Li-sama, I just wanted to apologize for my outburst a few days ago," Mizuno stated professionally. "It was very rash of me to let my emotions take over. As a doctor, that should not happen."

"All is forgiven, sensei."

"Also, thank you for allowing me to keep my post," Mizuno continued. Yelan could tell that the man was not at all sorry or thankful.

Nevertheless… "Of course." Professionals had to act like professionals. _Emotional detachment. Do whatever is necessary._

There was an awkward pause. Yelan decided to take the opportunity to solve another puzzle. "How's Kinomoto-san doing?"

"She's been doing well with her physical therapy. It's nice that Li-kun is usually there to help her and encourage her." He let out a small laugh. "They seem to be close." Yelan froze. Her suspicions had been confirmed.

"Li-sama? Are you still there?"

**x – x – x **

"…and the two forwards will be…"

Touya's body slouched against the wall. The coach had already reached the bottom of the list – there was no way he could've made forward.

"…and Kinomoto!" He started when a blue jersey was thrown at him. "Congratulations," the coach continued. "For those who didn't make it this time…try harder." He turned to leave.

"Wow, Touya, you actually made it?" a second year asked skeptically. "How'd you improve so fast?"

"Yeah!" all of the boys exclaimed, crowding around Touya.

Touya beamed proudly. "My nee-chan taught me how to play well."

"What's your nee-chan like?"

"Well, she's in Seiju. She's very smart…beautiful…and she's really good at sports…"

**x – x – x **

A fit of giggles. "Why are you walking more and more like a penguin, Sakura-nee?"

"Because Sakura-nee is turning into a penguin, Maki-chan!" A bright smile.

"Oh…can Maki-chan be a penguin too?"

**x – x – x **

It was a gusty day indeed, but Sakura still trekked to school on her own two deteriorating legs. She was intent on keeping them intact, even if it meant fighting against the wind. At the entrance to Seiju, Daidouji Tomoyo was waiting for her.

"Morning, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo chirped. "Your Otou-san called me earlier to tell me to wait for you."

"Why?" Sakura asked in horror. "You don't need to…"

"It's not a problem at all," Tomoyo replied with a reassuring smile. Sakura, however, was not at all reassured.

As they walked across the busy campus, Sakura noticed Syaoran parking his bicycle. "Ne, Tomoyo-chan. You go to class first. I have something I need to do." Tomoyo's amethyst eyes followed her friend's gaze. She smiled a knowing smile that Sakura all but completely missed.

"Sure, Sakura-chan. See you in class."

Murmuring a hasty goodbye, Sakura walked as fast as she could – with stiff legs, at least – towards the boy.

"Do you have a phone, Li-kun?" she greeted.

Syaoran stared at her in surprise. "Uh, yeah…" He paused, reaching for his pocket. He brought out a metallic green phone. "Here. Why do you need it?"

"Can you watch me?"

"What?" Syaoran asked, frustrated. "Kinomoto-san, what the hell are you blabbering about?" Sakura was already dialing a well-known set of numbers.

"Just do this for me…" As the ring tone sounded, Sakura put a finger to her lips and winked weakly.

"_Moshi moshi?"_

Inhaling softly, Sakura gathered up all of her courage. "Senpai," she began. The boy on the other side froze, holding the phone to his ear reluctantly.

"First, I wanted to say…sorry." Syaoran's ears perked up. "Sorry for being inept. Sorry for not being on the team anymore. Sorry for letting you down…for not meeting your expectations."

Both teenagers swallowed painfully.

"…and," Sakura murmured, her voice barely a whisper above the roaring wind, "I would also like to say thank you, Yukito-senpai. Thank you for making me realize…" She turned to Syaoran, who was still leaning stiffly against his bicycle. "…many things. Yes." The boy on the other side remained silent, the pain in his throat trapping all of his words. He had realized his mistake – but it was too late.

Without waiting for a fruitless reply, Sakura closed the phone softly, holding it to her chest. "Thank you, Li-kun."

"What for? Anyone could've lent you a phone."

She smiled, the expression not touching her eyes. Her throat hurt from holding back all of the tears she wanted to let out. "For making sure I didn't cry."

Syaoran simply nodded. And that was all Sakura needed.

**x – x – x **

"Sake for everyone!" Fujitaka called out at the dinner table.

"You mean everyone except me, Ako-chan, Touya-chan, and Maki-chan?" Sakura giggled. "Though if I could have some…"

"No!" Fujitaka exclaimed in horror. "What kind of parent would I be?"

"Is everything an excuse for drinking, Otou-san?" Ako whined.

"Maki-chan thinks that if Touya-nii made the soccer team…it's definitely time for Otou-san to drink sake!"

"Well, since Maki-chan agrees…"

Ignoring the ongoing commotion around her, Sakura turned to Touya with a smile. "I was sure you'd make it."

Touya grinned cheekily. "It's all thanks to you, Sakura-nee." He paused, looking down at his food shyly. "Can you come to my first game on Saturday?" he asked timidly. "It's really far, and if Sakura-nee can't make it, I would completely under –"

"No, Touya. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sakura eyed Touya's blue jersey, sitting on the table, neglected. "There's also something I need to do…"

**x – x – x **

"Ako-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me?"

Ako tore her gaze away from the magazine and laboriously descended from the top bunk – they had swapped bunks to make Sakura's morning routines easier. She looked curiously at the brand new soccer jersey in Sakura's hand. "Why are you doing that, Sakura-nee?"

"Otou-san's busy," she replied with a soft smile. "Besides, I wanted to do this one thing for Touya…it seems I can't do much lately."

Ako scrutinized her sister's intent expression. "Sakura…" she murmured sadly. The sight of her disabled sister sewing small stitches that perfectly formed the word "TOUYA" touched her in a way nothing else could.

Sakura noticed her concern and offered her another grin. "Just help me thread this needle. I'm almost done."

Ako sighed, reaching for the needle and threading it with ease. "If that boy doesn't appreciate this, I'll be sure to leave his dead body on the doorstep." That prompted a cheerful giggle from her sister.

_When Sakura-nee smiles, you can't help but smile back…_

**x – x – x **

Sakura guided herself carefully through the aisles, making her way through the many racks of soccer shoes. Her brother's worn Adidas broke her heart every time she looked at them. She eventually settled on a pair of plain black cleats. Sakura checked the price tag – barely within her budget. She let out a sigh of relief. Stumbling to the cash register, Sakura managed to trip over nothing, knocking over a stack of towels on her way down.

"Hoe," she mumbled painfully, her voice barely carrying over the bang of metal racks against the tile floor. "Crap."

The glare of the store manager and the many employees on her back made her want to disappear.

Then…

"How much?" A familiar voice filled Sakura's ear.

"Fifty thousand yen, kid," the manager said smugly. "The girl knocked over our special display."

"That's jack. But I'll pay," Li Syaoran replied casually, pulling out a thick wallet. Sakura watched in shock as her classmate paid the hefty sum of fifty thousand yen.

"Li-kun," she murmured from the floor, having trouble getting up. Syaoran, however, had his gaze fixed on a group of middle school boys. "Li-kun!"

"Yeah?" His head snapped back around in alarm. "Oh, sorry, Kinomoto-san." Reaching down for her hand, Syaoran pulled her up effortlessly.

"Why did you do that?"

"Could you have pay that much?"

"…no…"

"Exactly."

**x – x – x **

"This specimen," Eriol declared, "is the best we have ever collected."

"Just shut up and drop it into the bag, kid." Kurogane growled, twirling his own fishing net in his hand, bored.

Eriol smirked. "Don't like the fishies, sensei?" He held the fluttering red-orange crawfish in front of Kurogane's nose.

"You call that a fish?" he barked back, pushing the vile creature away. "Li, what have you got?" He turned to Syaoran's fishing spot, but couldn't find him anywhere. In horror, the teacher realized what his other field student was doing. "LI! Get out of the water!"

"What's wrong, sensei?" Syaoran asked with a smirk that rivaled Eriol's.

"I'm not going to be responsible for you if you –"

"What could possibly happen to me in knee-deep water, sensei?" Syaoran sighed, his tone demeaning. Kurogane couldn't answer, so he simply glared at the boy.

After they had finished up at the small stream by the park, Syaoran gathered up his field journals and waved a brief goodbye to Eriol. He trudged up the small green knoll.

Halfway to the top, he noticed a group of first year junior high boys at the apex of the hill. One boy stuck out in particular, his ocean green eyes and reddish hair unique to one family – the Kinomotos. Taking a closer look at the other boys, he noticed that they were the ones who had trailed behind them at the sports shop.

"Kinomoto," a boy with a short black buzz cut drawled, "you lied."

"I didn't lie," Sakura's brother replied timidly, his posture hardly intimidating nor convincing.

"We saw your sister yesterday. She's not pretty at all."

"Plus, you lied about her teaching you to play soccer. She can't even walk!" another boy exclaimed teasingly. "Touya's sister can't walk like a normal human!"

"Is she some sort of retard?" The group laughed at the crude usage of words.

"I don't know, but she sure looks like one." The first boy snuck a hungry glance at Touya's expensive-looking soccer ball. "You don't deserve that, Kinomoto." Quicker than Syaoran could react, the boy grabbed the ball out of Touya's limp hands and threw it into the stream. The boys ran away, laughing.

Syaoran backed away as Touya descended the hill, a hint of pain visible on his face. By the time he made it to the stream, the ball had already bobbed to the center. Touya stared at the ball for a few minutes.

Then, he simply left.

Syaoran's chest felt painful.

**x – x – x **

"So you lost it?" Ako asked skeptically over her soapy dishes. "Do you know how much that ball cost Otou-san? It's a good thing that he's not home right now. For you, at least."

Touya nodded emotionlessly.

Sakura patted him on the head with a comforting smile. "It's alright, Touya-chan. I'll buy you a new one."

Touya's face remained stolid.

Sakura frowned. "Is there something wrong, Touya?"

"Nothing," he replied curtly. "But Sakura-nee, I'd rather you not come to my game on Saturday."

"Huh?"

"You're still busy healing up…and you've got a lot on your plate. Please don't come.," he repeated solemnly.

"Baka, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Ako jumped in, her half-washed plate still in her hand. "Sakura-nee wants to go."

"If Touya-chan doesn't want me to go, I won't," Sakura murmured, unsure of the situation. The doorbell's shrieking ring provided a temporarily distraction.

"I'll get it," Touya mumbled, hastily heading for the door. Flinging the block of wood open, Touya faced a boy he had never seen before. In his hands was the 'lost' soccer ball. Touya glared at the figure. _Why did he have to bring it back. I don't want to play anymore._

Sakura looked over her brother's shoulder and immediately brightened. "Li-kun,"

Syaoran acknowledged the greeting with a dip of his head, his eyes still fixed on Touya.

"Look, Touya-chan, he brought your ball back!" On cue, Syaoran handed the ball to the boy.

"Take better care of it, ne?" he whispered. "Also, you should take better care of your sister." Touya's glare did not die away.

"Would you like to stay for some cake, Li-kun?" Sakura asked, walking slowly towards the door.

"Nah, I have to go," Syaoran replied curtly. "Okaa-san's expecting me."

"Your okaa-san sounds mean," Sakura laughed.

"The meanest."

Awkwardly, Touya fled the room, flinging his ball onto the beat-up shag rug in the main room. Sakura looked after him with concern. "Touya's been acting weird today."

Syaoran frowned. "He'll get over it."

"Over what?"

"Nothing," he replied hastily. "Anyways, I'd better get going."

Going outside, Syaoran mounted his bicycle and pedaled away.

Ako didn't speak up until the boy was out of sight. "It's a good thing that Otou-san isn't home right now," she repeated with a mocking sigh. "For Li-kun, at least."

**x – x – x **

Syaoran felt helpless.

He could only watch as the bright smiles and fake words of encouragement melted as soon as Sakura turned away. Her constant apologies meant nothing to the teenagers of classroom 1-A. He couldn't help but feel as if he were one of them.

Syaoran could see the pity in Takashi's eyes as he helped Sakura up from the ground.

Syaoran could see the discomfort in Kurogane-sensei's face every time he saw Sakura.

He could see the looks that were given to the poor girl. She could see them as well – he could tell that much.

"Some gazes can be kind," he convinced himself unconvincingly. Syaoran knew from experience that those types of gazes were rare.

He sighed. Yes, Li Syaoran was helpless indeed. He could only watch as Sakura pushed herself to the limit for the sake of a trivial school festival.

And he did not enjoy the feeling at all.

**x – x – x **

"Ako-chan!!" Fujitaka sang.

"What now, Otou-san?" Ako groaned. "It's me and Sakura-nee's day off. You can't possibly make me help with the cakes today."

"Touya-chan forgot his lunch," Fujitaka explained. "Can you run this over to him real fast at the soccer field? Sakura's taking a walk."

"What do I get?"

"A kiss!"

"I'll pass." Grabbing the flimsy sack, Ako slipped on her shoes and headed out the door.

"Say hi to Touya-chan for me!" Fujitaka called playfully after her.

"Sure, sure," she mumbled under her breath. "Damn it, Touya, you idiot."

She trudged bitterly to the soccer field, mumbling under her breath the entire way. Her expression brightened at the sight of her little brother.

"Touya-chan!" she called. He didn't seem to hear – he was in a conversation with some other boys. Frowning, Ako ran up to them.

"Oh," one of the boys drawled as she approached, "is this your beautiful sister, Touya?"

"No!" another exclaimed. "This is the one that can actually walk!" He started laughing, and the others soon joined in. Touya looked very uncomfortable indeed.

Ako glared at him. "What's this about?"

"Touya lied," the first boy answered for him. "His sister isn't good at soccer! How could she have taught him how to shoot if she can't even walk?!" They burst out laughing again, and the boys started to imitate Sakura's walk.

"Oh, look, I'm a retard," one called out, stumbling over his own two feet. "How is your sister beautiful, Touya?"

"Ako-nee," Touya whimpered, turning to her sister for protection.

Ako, however, would have none of that. Glaring at her little brother, she grabbed him by the ear and, ignoring his painful protests, dragged him home, leaving the laughing boys behind.

Throwing the door open angrily, the infuriated older sister threw Touya into the living room.

"Back already, kids?" Fujitaka chirped, poking his head out from behind the kitchen door. "I've got –"

"Explain yourself!" Ako screamed at the cowering boy. "Are you _ashamed _of Sakura-nee?"

Touya bit his lip. Fujitaka looked at his two children with concern, but decided – against his better judgment – not to interfere.

"Is that why you didn't want Sakura-nee to go to your first game?!" Ako stared impatiently at his brother. "ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!"

"Ako, don't –"

"No, Otou-san. You don't know what this little punk has done!" She turned back to Touya. "Are you ashamed of your own sister?" Her voice was low and dangerous. "Are you ashamed of Sakura-nee, who fights every day to survive? Who greets everyone with a smile?

"I, for one…I know that if I were to die, I wouldn't be able to smile. I wouldn't be able to deal with school. I would be bitter." Ako broke off. "I…would be jealous of the people who have a chance to live. Now I realize that I am truly less of a person than Sakura-nee."

Fujitaka held on to the wall, his face distorted in pain.

"I wouldn't be able to ignore the stares…the horrible comments," Ako spat. "And you know what the worst part is? You…her brother…you are part of the problem. You are one of those people who are disgusted by her. Aren't you?!"

Touya was trying his hardest not to cry. His hardest was not enough.

Ako wiped away her tears. She ran up to her room and back, carrying a blue shirt. She pushed it into Touya's face. "This!" Touya saw clearly the red letters the spelled his name embedded professionally onto the cheap jersey. "Your Sakura-nee stayed up many nights to work on it. Even though she couldn't thread the needle. Even though she would prick her fingers many times before she had a perfect stitch…and even so, she would make sure not a spot of blood fell onto _your_ jersey."

Ako paused, letting it sink in to the sobbing, ashamed boy. She felt sorry for him, yet she had much more to say. "And yet…even though Sakura-nee is the best sister anyone can ask for…you're ashamed of her. I can see it in your eyes when you talk to your 'friends'. I can hear it in your voice when you talk to her…" Ako trailed off, her own throat failing her. "You idiot…" she managed before breaking down completely and puling Touya into a rough hug.

The room filled with the sobs of _four_ very different people, crying for very different reasons.

**x – x – x **

Sakura stood at the porch of her house, frozen in shock. Everything that had been pent up inside her…Ako knew it all. For that, she was thankful.

The tears coming out in torrents, Sakura decided to extend her walk until she could control her flying emotions.

What she had heard inside of the house brought on little comfort…only reality.

**x – x – x **

"_Today Li-kun brought me a bentou with the best crab I have ever tasted. I choked on a piece though, and he looked very worried. I always feel so guilty…so guilty that I'm always worrying others who care about me…"_

Mizuno sucked in a breath.

"_I choked on a piece…"_

"Hina!"

"Sensei?"

"What is the first stage of autonomic deterioration?"

The secretary thought for a moment. "Choking, right?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Why?"

Mizuno stared at the diary, his brow furrowing. "I'm afraid Sakura's disease may be progressing faster than normal."

"…_isn't that painful?"_

"_Sometimes I feel like my body doesn't belong to me. What's happening to me?"_

**x – x – x **

**Preview:**

_To her horror, Sakura realized that she couldn't make it up the stairs of Seiju by herself._

"_Need help, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked brightly. She had walked her all the way from where Fujitaka had dropped her off that morning._

"_I'm fine, Tomoyo. Thanks for helping. You get on to class without me," Sakrua replied, feigning a smile. Her friend looked at her, concerned. _

"_No, I'll help."_

"_But you'll be late!"_

"_What are friends for, right?" Tomoyo shot her a cheeky grin. She looked around for more help. "Rika-chan!"_

_Rika turned to look at the duo. "Morning, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan!"_

"_Mind giving me a hand?" Tomoyo asked brightly. "Sakura's having a bit of trouble getting up the stairs."_

"_Of course! That's no problem at all," Rika chirped with a nod, but her brief moment of hesitation did not escape Sakura's nervous eyes. _

_The bell rang. The noise was unusually harsh._

**x – x – x **

_Rika's usually prim figure stood timidly in front of Terada's desk. "Ano, Terada-sensei?" The weary teacher looked up, and Rika immediately drowned in his deep, age-worn eyes._

"_What is it, Sasaki-san?"_

_Rika felt her throat dry up. "I…I've been concerned."_

"_About what?" He raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow._

"_Sakura-chan," Rika admitted hastily. "She's become a problem."_

**x – x – x **

"_Your father is scary, Kinomoto-san."_

"_Thanks."_

**x – x – x **

Oh no, Rika, you backstabber D:!

I decided to keep the soccer team part of the drama pretty much the exact same, as that was the only part that really made me cry (I probably messed it up thought...). Ahh, I have so many things I want to add (especially more SxS and CxT scenes), but if I did, each chapter would be 20 pages…and that'd be tedious and completely ruin the already-diluted effect of the storyline. :'(.

Boring, boring.


	5. Deterioration II

**A/N: **Sorry for the double-upload xx. I couldn't find the right file at first.

**Broken Glass**

**Deterioration II**

"_To walk with someone... to talk to someone... to know that someone needs me…"_

_I don't think the reality of the situation has hit me yet. When Mizuno-sensei or Otou-san or even Li-kun try to avoid speaking of my death, I simply smile. My heart doesn't beat any faster. My tears never threaten to escape. Is this a normal reaction? Or do I simply not realize that I will die?_

_Or maybe, it's even worse than that – maybe I don't care if I die. Otou-san struggles to make ends meet for all of us. Am I not just another mouth to feed? _

_Would anyone still cry for me – still think about me, 15…30 years from now?_

Sakura's pen landed with a dull thud onto her writing desk as the muscles in her fingers began to tighten.

**x – x – x **

Terada walked down each row, passing out a flyer. He hesitated at Sakura's desk, but handed her one after a short pause. She stared at the teacher, confused.

"Terada-sensei…?" He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Go on, read it out loud for the class."

"Seiju Career Fair," Sakura read out loud. "All students must fill out a survey on their future career goals. Circle an area of expertise, and fill in your desired profession. Students will be divided into groups at the fair based on what they choose."

"Thank you, Kinomoto-san," Terada cut in. "These forms will be due later this week. Talk about this with your parents, friends, or anyone else you want to confide in."

A few eyebrows rose.

"In other news, our arts festival is soon, so practices will be…"

**x – x – x **

"Get some sake, Ako-chan!" Fujitaka exclaimed as soon as he entered through the front door. "Otou-san found a potential affiliate for our shop!" Sakura, Touya, and Ako stared at their father.

"Otou-san…this is your shop…why…?" Ako trailed off, looking down at the ground. "Oh."

Fujitaka looked at his kids with a fake smile. "Come on guys! They're offering me a lot of money. And we'll have more customers!" Sakura's heart sank guiltily. "I have a meeting with them tomorrow afternoon, so Ako-chan will look after the shop, ne?"

"Can't," Ako mumbled. "You signed me up for those expensive study courses, remember?" His face fell.

"Touya-chan?"

"I can't either. I have practice…" He shot a glance at Sakura. "But I guess if –"

"I'll do it," Sakura cut in.

"Sakura –"

"No, it's fine, really. I can still walk, ne?" She smiled, even though the sad look on her father's face broke her heart.

**x – x – x **

"See you later, Otou-san!" Sakura called to her father, who had delayed the opening of their coffee shop to send her to school on their obsolete van. As the van drove away, Sakura turned, immediately crashing into Tomoyo.

"Hoee," she mumbled, rubbing her head. "Gomen ne, Tomoyo-chan. What are you doing here?"

"Your father called me. He told me to wait for you today," she explained with a pleasant smile. Holding one of her arms, Tomoyo led Sakura to the school. When they passed through the front door, Tomoyo smiled and stretched lazily. Sakura opened her mouth. "No need to thank me." They walked on.

"I…I'm just sorry about everything," Sakura explained. "Sorry for troubling you." They reached the staircase.

To her horror, Sakura discovered that she couldn't make it up the stairs of Seiju by herself.

"Need help, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked brightly. She had already walked her all the way from where Fujitaka had dropped her off that morning…Sakura couldn't – wouldn't make her do any more.

"I'm fine, Tomoyo. Thanks for helping. You get on to class without me," Sakura replied, feigning a smile. Her friend looked at her, concerned.

"No, I'll help."

"But you'll be late!"

"What are friends for, right?" Tomoyo shot her a cheeky grin. She looked around for more help. "Oi, Rika-chan!"

Rika turned to look at the duo. "Morning, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Mind giving me a hand?" Tomoyo asked brightly. "Sakura's having a bit of trouble getting up the stairs."

"Of course! That's no problem at all," Rika chirped with a nod, but her brief moment of hesitation did not escape Sakura's nervous eyes.

The bell rang. The noise was unusually harsh.

"Tomoyo-chan, Rika-chan…you guys will be late," Sakura cried, giving her friends a weak push. "Go on without me."

"But Sakura-chan," Tomoyo began. Sakura did not miss the pleading look on Rika's face.

"No, it's fine, really. I'll make it up." She smiled brightly. "Besides, I've got to do some things by myself."

"Alright," Tomoyo replied hesitantly. "But if you need any help…"

"I'll yell for you," Sakura finished for her, knowing full well that it would not happen. She watched as her two friends walked hastily up the stairs – away from her. Her smile faded. _It's for the best._

Outside, a chestnut-haired boy parked his bicycle. He was running late again. Even so, he sauntered slowly to the school. As he entered, he noticed a frail figure struggling up the stairs.

Li Syaoran froze. His heart clenched. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to help the girl.

**x – x – x **

"Konichiwa, Kitahoshi-san," Sakura chirped. "How may I help you."

The man's eyes widened. "Sakura-chan? You're taking care of the shop?"

"Yeah. Let me get your regular pound cake." She got up from her seat and limped to the cabinet.

"No, it's fine, I'll get it for myself," he exclaimed hastily rushing over to help the girl. "Sit down, Sakura-chan. Sit down."

Sakura played with her hands, feeling useless. Was pity a good thing? Was pity really proof that people cared? Or was pity…simply…pity? The sound of the word disgusted her. She could only watch as her neighbor filled his own order, thanked her, and left.

She put her arms on the counter, and buried her head in them.

"I thought you didn't want to cry," a voice teased. Sakura instinctively shot up and straightened.

"Oh," she said when she saw Syaoran.

"Oh? Is that all I get?" He smiled to indicate that he was joking, then reached down to the ground to pick something up. "What about Kero-chan? Does he get a hello?" The elevated puppy barked.

Sakura's mood immediately brightened. "Gomen ne. Konichiwa, Li-kun…Kero-chan." She turned to the boy. "Why are you here?"

Syaoran's expression turned serious. "They think Kero is a nuisance near the hospital – always getting close to patients and whatnot. So they wanted to get rid of him."

Sakura gaped. "You mean…"

Syaoran nodded. "Remember what you said earlier? That your father would let you take him in?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, now's a better time than ever."

"But –" The sound of screeching tires cut her off.

"SAKURA-CHAN! I came home as fast as I could! Are you alright?! Did you –" Fujitaka stopped his romp to the counter when he spotted Syaoran. "Who's this?"

"Hoe," Sakura mumbled. "Ahh…Otou-san, this is Li-kun, my classmate. Li-kun, Otou-san," she introduced timidly.

"Pleasure to meet you," Syaoran said amicably, holding out a hand. He was immediately taken aback by the father's piercing glare…and his contorted frown. "Ano…is something wrong?" He started making spasmodic motions.

"Ehh, ignore him, Li-kun," Sakura cut in. "He doesn't like strangers." It sounded like something a dog owner would say about his dog.

"Your father's scary," Syaoran mouthed to her. She grinned.

"Thank you."

**x – x – x **

"Did you know that wheelchairs were first invented by a blind person? That's why they look like some sort of –" Takashi cut himself off. "What's wrong, Chiharu-chan? You would've usually cut me off by now." Chiharu was staring out the window.

"I don't know about that, Takashi-kun," she replied absently, "but I do know that Sakura's going to need a wheelchair soon."

"Why's that?" Takashi queried with a frown. "Won't she get better soon?"

"Haven't you noticed?

"Eh?" Takashi sighed, locking the girl's gaze in his own. "Don't you get it yet, Chiharu-chan?"

"Huh?"

"I don't pay attention to anyone else when you're around," he mumbled with a small smirk. "And that, Chiharu-chan, is not a lie."

**x – x – x **

The sound of the phone echoed through the empty house. "Got it!" Fujitaka chirped to no one in particular. "Moshi moshi?" he said through the onigiri in his mouth. "Oh, hello, Terada-sensei."

There was a pause on the other side. Then: "You know that your daughter's disease is in her school records, don't you, Kinomoto-san?"

Fujitaka's grin fell off his face. "Y – yes. Is something wrong?"

"An incurably disease, huh?" Terada mused. "Don't you think it would be better for Sakura…and the students here…if she transferred to a special school?"

"S – special?" Fujitaka stammered. "Terada-sensei, I don't think –"

"Just think about it, alright? Sakura is a really good student…but how long can this last?" He sighed. "I'll send you some information."

**x – x – x **

Sakura fingered her survey, sighing. _How am I supposed to do this?_ The different career categories seemed to be mocking her. "Human services. Technological services. Environmental…"

"I chose human services." Syaoran came up from behind her. "Are you coming to the biology room?"

"Yeah," Sakura replied.

"I'll walk with you," he offered. Sakura smiled.

"So why did you choose human services, Li-kun?" Sakura asked after a few minutes of stumbling around.

He shrugged. "Okaa-san told me to." She looked down at the floor, her smile fading.

"Oh, I see." _People who can choose…they waste their choices._

"Why aren't you choosing something, Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran asked, looking at her curiously. Not a hint of sarcasm rested in his amber eyes. Sakura's head snapped up in surprise.

"You know why, Li-kun."

"No, I don't," he replied, confused.

"I don't exactly have a choice, do I?" Sakura explained and smiled bitterly.

"Of course you do." He lifted an eyebrow. Reaching for her survey, Syaoran skimmed through it. "You haven't written anything…"

"I just don't know…"

"Then tell me, Kinomoto-san," he leaned in on her. "What do want to do the most?"

"I –" Sakura realized that she didn't know. Staring at the tall figure of Syaoran, she couldn't concentrate.

"Sorry," he mumbled after a while, realizing how close he was. He stepped back. "Is that better?"

Sakura swallowed and nodded. "Ano…" She looked down at the floor again. "People have been helping me so much. So I want to help other people."

"Do you?"

She looked up and met Syaoran's eye. A large smile found its way to her features. "Yeah. I don't know how I'm going to do it…or…how I can manage to do it…but one day, I will help people."

They stood there for a while, smiling dumbly at each other,

"Well then, Kinomoto, you can start by helping me. Stop blocking up the damn hallway," came the low growl of Kurogane.

**x – x – x **

The special school was not as dark, hideous, or vile as Fujitaka had first imagined. Its crimson brick walls rose to meet the sky in a professional, aesthetically-pleasing manner. He swallowed hard. "So this is it. The disabled school."

"You can't really say that," a voice interrupted from behind the man. "The school itself is not disabled. But yes, it was created for disabled teenagers."

Fujitaka turned around, flushing. "Gomen ne…?"

"Call me Sorata," a dark-haired man replied, holding his hand out with a cheeky grin. "And you're Kinomoto-san, I assume?"

"Yeah," Fujitaka replied hesitantly. "Sorata-san…"

"You're not comfortable having your precious daughter come to this school, are you?" the man cut in. "Because if she attends school here…then the reality of her condition is set in stone in your mind. Am I right?" Sorata shot him another grin. "Don't worry, Kinomoto-san. The decision is fully up to you and your daughter."

Fujitaka stared at the school, his mind filled with indecision.

"But," Sorata continued, adjusting his very-professional baseball cap, "Terada-sensei told me to let you speak with another student we have here before you completely reject this idea." He touched the father's shoulder gently. "She has the same disease as Sakura-san." Fujitaka's eyes widened.

"Follow me," Sorata instructed, walking towards one side of the building. He took a peek at his watch. "Nekoi-chan should be in the garden."

Fujitaka reluctantly trailed behind the younger man. "How long has…"

"Yuzuriha Nekoi."

"…Yuzuriha-san had the disease?"

Sorata gazed at the overcast sky in thought. "More than ten years, I would say. She came to our school when she was twelve, and she is now seventeen."

"Can she still talk?"

"Barely." Sorata turned to Fujitaka. "Spinocerebellar ataxia progresses differently for each individual. Some reach the wheelchair stage in a mere year or two. Nekoi-chan was one of the lucky ones. It took her seven years to be bound to a wheelchair. Even now, she can still get up by herself at times."

"So, you're telling me not to judge Sakura's progression based on Yuzuriha-san's?" Sorata nodded. Another large grin popped up out of nowhere.

"Shall we get going?" he offered. The man led him to a small garden in the back of the complex. Fujitaka paused to take in the sweet scent of roses, peonies, and gardenias. Two large trees filled with cherry blossoms stood in the corner of the garden area, towering over the rest of the plants yet allowing them access to vital sunlight. A petite girl in a wheelchair was located in the center of the small area, the trees casting broken shadows on her face. Her short, choppy hair framed her face elegantly, and as they approached, Fujitaka was able to see the sad blankness of her deep brown eyes.

"Ohayo, Nekoi-chan," Sorata called out brightly as they neared the figure. "Working on your garden this early in the morning?

Yuzuriha Nekoi turned slowly, her neck making spasmodic motions. Nonetheless, a smile was plastered onto her young face. "O…ha…yo, A – ri – su – ga – wa…san," she enunciated, every syllable posing slight difficulty for her deteriorating vocal cords. Then, the girl turned to Fujitaka and offered him a small nod. Sorata's smile stayed fixed.

"How many times have I asked you to call me Sora, Nekoi-chan?" he chirped. "Arisugawa sounds like an old man's name." At that, Nekoi laughed a broken laugh. "This is Kinomoto-san," he added.

"Ki – no – mo – to…san." Nekoi offered him a small watering pail. "This…is…my…gar…den. I…make…the…flowers…beau…ti…ful." She gestured a shaking hand to the brilliantly coloured plants. "I…like…it…here…because…I can…do…things…at…my…own…pace."

Sorata smiled sadly. "Here, we promote the hobbies of each student. We keep them in good health, and they are able to interact with each other." He looked at Nekoi. "In fact, Nekoi-chan here used to have her dog, Inuki, visit her every day…but now she's a bit too fragile to have such contact." Nekoi nodded and smiled painfully.

"The…en…viron…ment…is…nice."

"Like I said before, Kinomoto-san, the choice is completely up to you and Sakura-san. But this is always an option."

**x – x – x **

"Alright class, I'll call each of your names individually, and you may come up and turn in your career sheet." Terada surveyed the class briefly before turning back to his list of names. "Please take this seriously, now. We'll continue this tomorrow if we don't finish today."

"Yeah right," Takashi whispered to no one in particular. "When people tried to choose careers back in the medieval days, their heads were bitten off by local dragons and then –"

"That's all the more reason to embrace this opportunity, Yamazaki-kun," Terada cut in. "Now, let's start. Li Meilin."

Sakura looked down at her own career sheet with a small smile. "_I want to help people."_

"Li Syaoran."

Sakura's head shot up. _I'm next on the list. _Her smile grew bigger. "Tomoyo-chan, aren't you excited?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm sure once the career fair starts up, we'll have even more fun!"

"Mihara Chiharu."

Sakura's eyes widened. _He…skipped me…_

As Syaoran returned to his seat, he avoided eye contact with the disregarded girl. _Her name…it wasn't on the list._

**x – x – x **

"Kishu Gakuen – Academy for Disabled School-Aged Youth.

Literacy: 65

Graduation: 80

Further education: 2

_Career: 0"_

Sakura dropped the brochure on the table where she had picked it up. "I'm not going," she stated matter-of-factly. "I am a student at Seiju. And that's how it's going to be."

"Sakura…"

"If you think this is better for me, Otou-san, then you're wrong," she murmured. "I've given up so many things – tennis…a career…but I can't give up my friends." Tears brimmed her eyes. "I just can't…"

**x – x – x **

"Sasaki Rika."

Rika timidly stepped up to Terada-sensei's desk, her thoughts preoccupied on her professional-looking hair. _Do I look alright? _She smiled at the teacher, holding a hand out to pass the career sheet to the teacher. To her surprise, nothing touched her awaiting palm.

"Terada-sensei?" she prompted, her smile faltering. He had a small frown on his face.

"Sasaki-san, your grades have been going down," he began slowly, "and you've been getting many, many tardies." Terada looked her in the eye. "This school is very competitive, and you're falling behind."

Rika's heart sank.

_Why? Isn't it all because of Sakura? Why do I have to be punished? _Tears threatened to fall. _At least she'll get better soon. And then this will all end._

**x – x – x **

"Kurogane-sensei," Kaho began, playing with a strand of her long hair, "you've been acting quite strange lately."

"Huh," he grunted dully.

"You haven't truly yelled at a student for some time now. Is there something wrong?"

"No." He looked up at Kaho. "I didn't know you were so perceptive," he sneered.

"Eriol noticed it."

"Well that boy's words have not an ounce of truth in them."

"I see." She gazed at the man's face, finding a few tears streaking the dark cheeks.

"I…I miss him, Mizuki," he admitted after a long pause.

"Are you thinking about Fay-san?" Kaho knew that Kurogane was not as mean or angry as the students made him out to be. He often spoke of his childhood…they talked about teaching…life…Kurogane's first and only love…

"Actually, I've been thinking of Kinomoto," he explained.

"Sakura?" Kaho's eyes widened in surprise. "Why?"

"She…she has the same incurable disease that_ he_ died of…" Kaho gasped, shaking her head in denial.

"So…that's why…"

Neither teacher noticed the open door…and the three students standing in shock at the entrance to the biology room – Takashi, Rika, Meilin…

**x – x – x **

Rika's usually prim figure stood timidly in front of Terada's desk. "Ano, Terada-sensei?" The weary teacher looked up, and Rika immediately drowned in his deep, age-worn eyes.

"What is it, Sasaki-san?"

Rika felt her throat dry up. "I…I've been concerned."

"About what?" He raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Sakura-chan," Rika admitted hastily. "She's become a problem."

**x – x – x **

"Hurry up,_ Sakura_," the black-haired girl drawled, tapping her foot impatiently behind her. "Some of us actually need to get to glass."

Sakura turned her head back, clinging to the rails on the stairs. "Ano, Meilin-chan…you could just go around me…"

"No thank you," Meilin sneered. "Just pick up your pace, _please_."

Sakura swallowed, nodding slightly. Although the effort made tears threaten to come out, she continued on, trying her hardest to speed up.

"Kinomoto, maybe you should just drop ou –"

"Meilin." At the sound of the familiar male voice, Meilin spun around, plastering a cheeky grin onto her face.

"Morning, Syaoran," she chirped. Sakura kept her gaze fixed on the stairs, somehow afraid of what she would find on the boy's face when he saw her disabled state.

Syaoran swallowed hard. He didn't know what to think anymore and... his feelings were just too confusing. How was he supposed to be able to deal with all of it? He had a pretty high opinion of himself even in the worst (well, okay, not _worst_) of situations, but when it all came down, he was nothing but a regular teenager. Turmoil wasn't supposed to happen to those who had no idea how to cope.

_Which only leaves one option, _he thought sadly. Syaoran was very aware that he was incapable to taking the problem head on – the right way. Well, maybe not incapable…but it would've been the hard way around. He could just wait for the storm to blow over. Because eventually, all storms blow over.

_Pretend it's not happening. Reduce your world to what you can see. But, _he reflected, _I want her to live on. And living on with the horrible comments of others is not a way to live on at all._

"Meilin, stop that," he whispered dangerously, shooting his cousin a stabbing glare. Meilin froze, her smile dissipating into her face. "You know it's impossible for Kinomoto-san to move any faster."

"Then she shouldn't even come to this school," she pouted, stomping her foot like a child. "It's not fair!"

As the two were engaged in an intense glaring contest, Sakura was continuing up the stairs, teetering dangerously. Once she reached the top step however, he legs gave out in pain. Desperately grabbing onto the wooden handrails, Sakura slid down the stairs dangerously, crashing past Meilin – right onto Syaoran.

Bangs shielding emerald eyes, Sakura refused to let herself look up. "Excuse me," she muttered, ignoring the horrified look on Meilin's face. She tried to pick herself up.

Syaoran grabbed her wrist roughly as she gravitated away from his body. Even so, she did not turn around. "If you need help, please say so," he murmured. There was a short pause. Sakura turned her head hesitantly, and he saw that she had on a smile – a reluctant smile.

"I'll be fine, Li-kun. Everything will be alright." Syaoran stared at her, doubt drowning his amber orbs.

Despite her protests, Syaoran picked her up. "I'll help."

And on that day, Kinomoto Sakura arrived in class on time.

On that day, Li Meilin saw her mistake. _I'm…I'm the one getting in her way. Gomen ne, Sakura._

**x – x – x **

Terada looked up from his papers to see the blazing eyes of Kinomoto Fujitaka. "Konichiwa, Kinomoto –"

"Don't konichiwa me, sensei," the angry father spat. "I've told you once, and I'm going to tell you again. Sakura is staying here. The vile comments that the horrible people of this school shoot at her may affect and hurt me, but this school is too important to her for her to give up her dream."

"Kino –"

"So I suggest you support her," he cut in, "because I heard that you collected everyone's career sheet except hers."

Terada froze a guilty look appearing on his features.

"She has dreams too, you know. She can still wish…she really wants to live on…"

"…_to know that someone wants me to live on…"_

**x – x – x **

**Preview:**

"_You are all just liars," Syaoran whispered dangerously. No one in the room made a sound – they all felt the stab of the boy's words. "Why can't you say these things to Kinomoto-san; to her face? In front of her, you all pretend you care – all of her 'sorry's, and 'thank you's…they never meant anything, did they?"_

_He looked around the room; everyone was avoiding eye contact with him._

"_And yet…I'm just as bad as the rest of you," he continued, voice breaking. "I'm just as bad…"_

**x – x – x **

_Sakura flipped through the album. "That's me, Li-kun," she said with a smile. "That's me. And I can walk." There was a long pause, neither of them wanting to break the fragile moment. "Want to know why I love the science hallway?"_

**x – x – x **

"_She may be disabled…slow…an invalid in your eyes…but her eyes still radiate that beautiful sea green that reflects the flow and freedom of water itself." He took a deep breath, glare never faltering. "So don't treat her like a specimen."_

**x – x – x **

**A/N: **Yay, (late, short) update! (: A bit short on SxS, but I really needed plot development.

Thanks to all my reviewers, whether regular or one-time. I try to reply to most reviews that I can say something to : D, but life isn't perfect T-T.

Anyways, if you have time, you should definitely go check out the pilot and first chapter of my new story, Illusion of Safety o:. –Plugging-. Kill me :(.

The only characters I own are Kitahoshi-san and Kitahoshi Hiroki. Sad, yes.

Yes, the entire disability school will have characters from X (hopefully in character. I try).


End file.
